Unknown
by jmint945
Summary: Jace meets a girl who knows more about his childhood then he can remember. She has some serious secrets of her own. Will her secrets affect her friendship with the shadowhunters?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Mortal Instruments fanfic. This story has been in my head for a long time and I finally decided to write it out. This first chapter was a little short but more should come soon. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments**

Jace had fought off four demons already. He could feel the sweat dribble down his back. It was late and he needed to get back to the institute. He stood poised and ready. The last demon was the biggest and meanest of them all. It looked much like a huge scorpion with large claws and razor sharp tail that dripped with poison. Jace pulled a Seraph blade from his pocket and spoke the name of an angel.

Just as the blade was transforming into a beautiful sword the demon came at him. The blade was knocked to the ground and slid several feet away. Jace tried to lunge for the blade but was thrown in the other direction by an enormous claw.

Instantly the other claw clamped down on his torso. Jace tried with all his might to squirm free but he could feel the claw digging into his skin, as the demon's grip was too tight. While keeping an eye on the demon he scrambled around in his pocket hoping that he would find another seraph blade. But none was to be found. The one that lay at least twenty feet away was the last one and Jace knew there was no way he would be able to reach it.

The demon eyed him and raised its tail high in the air ready for the deadly blow. Jace had gotten in many tight places but none that he had not been able to get out of but he was beginning to think this was his final battle.

Just as the tail looked as if it were going to strike Jace heard a scream in the darkness. Jace looked as a figure came flying through the air and landed on the demon's back. A glowing blade was thrust into its head. The demon let out an earsplitting screech as it crumpled to the ground. Jace shoved himself back several feet as the demon shriveled and disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Jace heard a female voice next to him. He looked up to find a girl about his age kneeling down. "That was close. It almost got you with its tail."

"I'm fine," Jace said looking around for something that might help him stand.

The girl reached out her hand, but when Jace reached out to take it he winced and fell back down with his hand clutching his side. He pulled away his shirt to reveal a nasty gash on his left side. "Here. Let me help." The girl pulled out her stele and with a steady hand traced the healing ruin next to the gash.

Jace could feel it healing immediately. When most of the pain was gone Jace looked at the girl. "Thanks."

"No problem." She reached down again to offer him a hand up.

Soon Jace was standing face to face with the girl. It was too dark to see much except for her thin form and long hair pulled back into a braid. The girl suddenly began to look about franticly. "Did you loose something?" Jace muttered.

"No…no, where is your partner?" the girl said while surveying the area.

"What partner? I don't have one." Jace eyed her strangely.

"Rule #1: never demon hunt alone." The girl turned to give him the evil eye. "If I hadn't come along you'd be dead." Her eyes were intense.

"Ha, who needs a partner? I demon hunt alone all the time."

"You're an idiot then," the girl said and turned to walk down the street.

Jace stood in awe. No girl had ever called him an idiot before, except for Isabelle but she didn't count. "Hold up," he called as he jogged to catch up with her. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." Jace reached out and grabbed her arm. The girl jerked her arm away but turned to face him. In the glow of the streetlights Jace could make out her brown hair and cold eyes.

"Hey look we didn't have the best of starts so let's start over. I'm Jace," he said with an impish grin while cocking his head to the side and holding out his hand.

The girl rolled her eyes but took his hand. "The name's Ariel," she said still looking at him with cold eyes as she brushed a strand a hair out of her eyes.

"So…Ariel, what brings you to the Big Apple?"

"I'm looking for the institute."

"Well, you're in luck. I live at the institute and I'm heading back there now."

"Good. I'll come with you."

After an odd silence Jace turned to head up the street with Ariel following close behind him. Neither said a word as they walked up the steps. Ariel stopped to gaze up at the building as Jace pushed open the door.

"Are you coming?" Jace said impatiently. Ariel quickly nodded and bound up the steps. She followed him in.

In the entryway at the bottom of the steps sat Church who growled at Jace and then promptly stood and sauntered up the steps. Jace shook his head and started up the steps.

"What was that all about?" Ariel asked.

Jace turned and looked at her matter-of-factly then sighed. "It means I'm in trouble for going out alone and that Hodge wants to speak to me." Jace turned to continue up the stairs. Ariel followed.

Jace followed the cat down the hall and stopped in front of the library. "You wanted to talk to me?" Jace said to the man sitting at the desk.

The man in the tweed suit looked up with tired eyes and rubbed his forehead with his palms. "Jace, how many times have I told you not to go out hunting alone?" Jace just shrugged his shoulders. Then the man cocked his head to the side then sighed, "Who is she? You know mundanes are not allowed in the institute." Jace moved out of the way without a word so that Hodge could get a clear view of Ariel.

"Sir, I'm not a mundane."

"I can clearly see that," Hodge said as he noticed the sword hanging from her belt. "I'm Hodge," his said standing and extending a hand.

"I'm Ariel," she said taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. It is awful late so why doesn't Jace show you to a room and you can tell me about yourself tomorrow." Hodge gestured toward the door and gave Jace a look.

"Come on," Jace said walking down the hall. He flipped on the lights in a room. "You can stay here. The bathroom is right over there. My room is two door down if you need anything." Jace smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine," Ariel looked at Jace impassively.

"Good night then," Jace muttered as he headed down the hall. Ariel watched him go into the room two doors down.

She then closed the door to her room. She turned and looked at the stark white room with a bed and dresser. The bed had white sheets and pillow. The dresser had a lamp and clock. Except for that the room was bare. Ariel slung the backpack off her shoulders and undid the buckle to her sheath as the sword slumped in the corner by the door.

She walked over to the bed where she plopped down. She dropped the backpack on the floor and reached up to pull the pillow under her head. The bed creaked a bit but at least it was fairly comfortable. It was much better than the park bench she had been considering before she had ran into that demon and Jace. She kicked off her boots and closed her eyes.

She started to doze off when she heard muffled voices out in the hall. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Ariel and she's a shadowhunter. That's all I know."

"Well, how'd she get here?"

"I brought her with me." Ariel recognized one voice to be Jace. The other voice was male but not Hodge.

"I wonder how many people are staying here?" Ariel thought to herself. Oh well, she would find out in the morning. She soon heard the voices moving down the hall and two doors close. She turned over on her side and stared at the clock until her eyes finally drooped shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel woke up early. At first she was a little disoriented when she looked at the white walls. She sat up and then remembered were she was at. The clock said it was 6:30 am. She was wide-awake so she stood and walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall by the door. She pulled the hair tie out and then rifled around in her backpack until she found the little travel brush. She brushed through her brown hair that hung nearly to her waist then braided it back up quickly. She tossed the brush back into her bag than opened the door.

Ariel peered down the hall but did not see anyone. The door Jace had gone into the night before was still closed. She padded silently down the hall and to the stairs. She couldn't hear any noise downstairs either.

The kitchen was empty too so Ariel opened several cabinets before she found the glasses. She pulled one out and filled it with water. After taking a few sips she sat at the table and looked around the room. She pulled her knees up and wondered if everyone was asleep or were they out.

When her stomach growled loudly she decided it was time to make breakfast. After rummaging in the fridge she found eggs and shredded cheese and decided an omelet sounded good.

"Mmm, something smells wonderful," Ariel heard behind her. When she turned around there was a tall dark haired girl standing next to the table.

"I'm making an omelet. Would you like one?"

The girl smiled. "That sounds great. I'm Isabelle, by the way."

"I'm Ariel," she stretched out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Isabelle shook her hand. The girls chatted as Ariel finished the omelets and then sat at the table to eat.

"So when did you get here?"

"Late last night. Jace brought me."

"How did you meet Jace?"

"He was fighting a demon and I helped him."

"Jace needed help? That doesn't happen very often."

The girls became instantly quiet when Jace came jogging down the stairs.

"Morning, Isabelle," he nodded at her then smiled broadly at Ariel. "Good morning, Ariel."

"Hi."

"Where are you going?" Isabelle blurted out.

"Jogging. You want to come?"

"No thanks." Isabelle leaned back in her chair and stretched while stifling a yawn.

"Can I come?" Ariel looked at Jace hopefully.

"Sure. But you might want to get on some shoes."

Ariel looked down at her bare feet. "Just give me two minutes," she said as she headed for the stairs. She ran into her room and pulled the sneakers from her bag. She pulled on her socks from last night then pulled on her sneakers.

Jace was sitting on the kitchen counter while he and Isabelle talked. He glanced up when she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Wow, that was fast especially for a girl." Ariel quirked up an eyebrow. "I just mean, when Isabelle says two minutes, it usually means ten at least."

"Hey," Isabelle howled from the table.

"It's true," Jace pointed a long slender finger at her, which just made her scowled even more at him. This made Jace and Ariel chuckle.

"Sure you don't want to join us?" Ariel asked as Jace slid off the counter and headed for the door.

"Nope."

"See ya later," Jace called over his shoulder.

The two jogged over to Central Park and followed the trail all the way around. After the third time Jace veered off to the left and jogged across the street. Ariel followed a few feet behind.

Jace stopped in front of Mrs. Brown's Bakery and opened the door. A little old man came through then Jace looked back at Ariel. "Ladies first." Ariel stepped inside. The smell of fresh bread filled her nostrils and her stomach growled even though she had already eaten breakfast.

Jace stepped up to the counter where a short pudgy girl smiled broadly at him. "Good morning, Gigi." The girl did not answer but her eyes sparkled when he said her name. Ariel rolled her eyes as she stood next to Jace. "I'll have a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit and a hazelnut latte. Do you want anything?" he turned to Ariel.

"No, thanks. I didn't bring any money."

"That's okay. My treat," Jace smiled warmly.

"Well…"

"The cinnamon rolls are to die for," Jace said raising his eyebrows.

"Okay. One cinnamon roll, please." Jace turned back to Gigi who punched in the order and managed to whisper out the total.

Once they got their food Jace sat in a booth. Ariel sat across from him. "Do you always come here?"

"Whenever I jog around Central Park. So that's about twice a week. I like to go across the Brooklyn Bridge too. There's a great little mom and pop diner over there."

Ariel ate about half her cinnamon roll then felt stuffed. "You want the rest?" she pushed it toward Jace.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, if you don't want anymore."

"No, I had an omelet at the institute before you can down."

Jace quickly devoured what was left then leaned back in the booth. "So where did you come from?"

"Chicago."

"How did you get here then?"

"I came by train." Jace sat quietly mulling the information around in his head.

Soon they headed back to the institute. When they got inside and were both heading up the steps Jace looked over at Ariel. "Dibs on the shower."

Ariel glanced at Jace. "No way, shouldn't guests go first?"

"Not when I'm hot and sweaty." Both took one look at the other then dashed up the stairs. Jace made it to the top first but Ariel grabbed his arm and playfully shoved him down the hall away from the bathroom then she took off as fast as she could. "Hey," he hollered as she laughed over her shoulder. She figured if she could close the door then she could lock it before he got there.

When she turned to corner she ran smack into someone. Both fell to the floor in a heap with Ariel on top. "I'm so sorry," Ariel stammered as she scrambled to her knees. She could hear Jace guffawing behind her. She looked at the person on the floor. It was a guy with jet-black hair and light skin. Ariel blushed when she realized he was only wearing a towel around his waist. "I'm sorry. I totally didn't know you were there. Here let me help you up."

"No…no that's okay," The dark haired boy held up his arms to fend her off. Ariel backed up a few steps as he stood up and readjusted the towel. Jace let out another howl of laughter, which made them both turn and glare at him.

When Ariel turned back around she found the boy's penetrating blue eyes studying her. "Hi. I'm Ariel," she slowly held out her hand.

"Alec," he said hesitantly looking down at her.

"Okay. Enough with the chit chat. Either get in there and take a shower or let me in first."

Ariel glared at Jace then smiled apologetically at Alec. "I better get in there." Alec only nodded then moved around her and head down the hall.

As Ariel closed the door she could hear the boys talking. "Is that her."

"Yeah."

Ariel turned to look at her reflection. She removed her sneakers, socks, and jeans. Lastly she slowly removed her shirt. Her breath caught as her hand brushed against the bandage that had been hidden by her sleeve. She looked at her arm and cringed. It always hurt when she took off the bandage.

Her arm began to tremble a bit in anticipation as she pulled the end of the bandage loose. She unwound it easily until she got to the last layer. Ariel took hold of the counter to stop her arm from shaking then gingerly pulled at the bandage. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth at the pain but kept going.

Finally the last bit came free. She took several deep calming breaths and wiped the tears that slid down her cheeks before she opened her eyes to look in the mirror. The three black gashes oozed out a horrid smelling liquid that almost made her vomit.

She quickly got into the shower and turned on the water. The warmth felt good but she dreaded washing her arm. She did everything else first. When there was nothing else she slowly turned sideways. She nearly cried out in pain when the first few drops hit. She pulled away but she knew it had to be done.

She finally squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to turn into the water. Her whole body shook as the water washed the gashes. When she could take it no longer she leaned against the wall out of the reach of the water. Her wet body slid to the floor as she waited for the pain to subside.

When she was dry she put her shirt on and wrapped the towel around her waist. She peeked out the door and hurried toward her room when she thought the coast was clear.

"It's about time," the smooth voice came from behind her. She turned to find Jace standing in the hall.

"Sorry," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's okay. I'm used to Isabelle hogging the bathroom.

She smiled slightly, "I better get dressed and let you take your shower."

Jace looked like he was about to say something but Ariel turned and darted into her room. She let her things fall to the floor once the door was closed and sighed. She had almost just come out in a towel but she was glad she had thought to put on her shirt. She really did not want to explain her arm to anyone.

She carefully removed her shirt and bandaged up her arm with the last of the gauze in her bag. She really needed to get her trunk soon.

After she was dressed she braided back her wet hair then headed downstairs to see what everyone else was up to. She found Isabelle sprawled out on the couch watching TV. "Can I join you?" she asked as Isabelle glanced up at her.

"Sure, but as soon as Jace gets down here we have to go to class."

"Who teaches you?"

"Hodge."

"Oh," Ariel said putting two and two together.

As Jace sauntered down the stairs Hodge came down close behind. "Time for class," he said as he ushered everyone up to the library. Ariel took a seat next to Alec who looked at her but said nothing. Isabelle sat next to her with a groan and Jace took the last desk.

Hodge lectured then for the next two hours about different Clave rules and asked questions. They had a short lunch break then had another two hours of class. Then they were each given a topic to research.

After an hour Jace closed his book with a loud thud. "I say it's time for pizza."

"Shhh. Class isn't over until Hodge comes back," Alec glared at Jace over his book.

"Well, I hope he comes back soon. I'm starved," Jace said propping up his feet on the edge of his desk. Alec just shook his head and continued writing.

Later that night Ariel stood from the couch as Isabelle continued watching her show. Ariel headed up to the library.

She stopped outside a door a few doors down from the library when she heard music. The music was very beautiful and classical. The door was open a crack so Ariel peered through the crack. She was almost blown away when she saw Jace sitting at the piano. She had never thought of him as the musical type. When the song came to an end she hurried on her way down to the library since she didn't want to be found spying.

As she entered the library she saw someone sitting in the window seat where Church had been sleeping during class this afternoon. At first she thought it was Alec but he was defiantly too small. She cleared her throat to get his attention. The boy in the window turned to look at her as he pushed his glasses up. "Hi."

"Hi," the boy replied back.

"My name's Ariel."

"I'm Max."

"What are you reading, Max?" Ariel asked making her way over to the window. The boy held up his book to show her. "Ahhh, that is a good one," she said. "So can you recommend another good one," she said settling down on the other side of the window.

He scrambled out of the window and hurried over to a shelf near by then soon returned with a book in hand. Ariel took it when he held it out to her. She turned it so she could read the title. "King Author. That is a good one. Have you read it already?"

"No, but Alec said I should read it when I get older. It's one of his favorites."

"It's one of mine too." She peered and smiled at the boy. "My father read it to me when I was seven."

"Well, I'm eight," he said sitting up tall and tried to look all serious. Ariel couldn't help but giggle a bit. Soon Max was smiling with his gray eyes shining.

"Well, then I'll leave you to read your own book then," Ariel said opening King Author and glancing down at the first page." Max opened his book but when Ariel glanced up he was studying her. She smiled and looked back down at her book.

"Is it as good as you remember," Max asked only a minute later.

Ariel looked up from the book with gleaming eyes. "How about we read the book together and then you can tell me?"

"Okay," Max agreed quickly. Ariel scooted over so Max could squeeze in next to her. She began reading as Max leaned against her and listened intently.

Alec came down the hall looking for Max. It was way past his bedtime and he had just found his room empty. He was headed for the library cause that was a surefire place to find him.

As he got to the door he heard talking. He knew it was Ariel so he stood and listened to see whom she was talking to. He had to listen hard as she was speaking softly.

When he finally made out what she was saying his face squinted with confusion. Slowly he peaked around the corner then ducked back out of sight. She was reading to Max. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor with his knees bent as he listened. He would have known that book anywhere. Maryse had read it to him when he was sick with the measles. He stayed motionless with his eyes closed as he listened to Ariel read.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Jace whispered loudly.

Alec's eyes bolted open and his body jerked. "Oh, it's you. You scared me." Jace stifled a laugh as he looked down at him. Alec blushed slightly then cleared his throat as he stood up. "I was looking for Max."

"Right…while your sitting on the floor?" Jace questioned.

When he couldn't hear Ariel reading anymore Alec peaked in the door to find her with her eyes on the door. He pushed it open a bit with a sheepish look. Ariel raised an eyebrow as both Alec and Jace walked in.

"Is Max in here?" Jace asked. Ariel nodded and pointed down with her finger to Max who was snuggled up next to her sound asleep. Jace walked over and gently picked up the boy and carried him down the hall. Alec quickly turned and followed him without saying a word.

Ariel closed the book and set it down in the window then walked toward the door. She froze when she heard Alec and Jace talking quietly in the hall. "What were you doing anyway?"

Ariel smiled when she heard Alec answer, "I was listening to her read alright. Mom used to read to us all the time when we were little."

Ariel walked out in the hall as nonchalantly as she could but it was hard to hide her smile. "Good night, boys," she called as she walked to her room.

"Night," they echoed simultaneously.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. I am writing two other stories and they kind of took over. Please let me know what you think. I have already started the next chapter so I hope to get it up soon.**

Ariel was walking down a dark hallway. It seemed strange but also eerily familiar at the same time. She was following the beautiful music that she could hear. She stopped in front of the door where the music was coming from. She peeked in the crack. Inside was a young boy maybe 7 or 8 years old with light blond hair. How could he play such complicated music at his age?

All of a sudden a harsh voice startled her. "No, no, Jonathan, you're hitting the wrong cord," she heard from somewhere inside the room. She ducked back from the door and held her breath as she pushed herself flat against the wall.

Soon the music started to play again. She peeked into the room again. She took a step back. The boy Jonathan was no longer at the piano, but in his place was Jace. He was playing the same song. Ariel stood and listened to the music before she continued down the hall.

She came to another room. This one had the door wide open. When she looked inside she saw her mom sitting in a rocking chair in front of a large fireplace. "Mom?" she called but her mom just continued to rock back and forth.

Ariel was just about to go in when she heard a hiss come from down the hall. She turned to look and saw a dark form swirling in smoke. "She can't hear you, my little shadowhunter," it hissed.

As she watched the dark figure grew to be the demon that had given her the scratches on her arm. Her hand went to the scratches as they felt like they were burning. "Demons can't speak," she muttered.

"Oh yes we can. You just don't give us a chance." Ariel backed up as the demon took a step closer. "Now I shall deal with you just as I dealt with your mother," the demon said as it lunged at her. She was barely able to move out of its way. It crashed into the wall making some of the ceiling crumble and fall on top of it. As the demon began to scramble to its feet, Ariel made a dash for the room where her mother had been.

She quickly slammed the door shut and then turned around. Instead of seeing her mom in the rocking chair she saw shadowhunters in long white robs gathered around a body. She pushed through the crowd to see who had died.

She gasped on horror covering her mouth with her hands. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. On the burning table was her mother's body, white and motionless. "No…no!" she screamed. "Mother wake up!" She shook her mother's arm, but it was cold. She left a chill pass through her body.

She stepped back as a shadowhunter moved forward with a torch and lit the end of her mother's dress on fire. "No! No!" she cried again and crumpled to the ground as she watched the flames slowly consume her mother's body.

"Ariel," she heard the hissing, "Ariel." She turned and looked up to see the dark form of the demon filling the door gazing at her with its shining red eyes. "Ariel," the demon said again but this time it did not sound the same. She put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes trying to block out the demon.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up. Her face was wet with tears and she could feel her whole body trembling. She was not in the room where her mother had been but was now in the stark white room of the institute were she had been sleeping.

"Ariel?" came the hushed voice from her dream. She slowly turned toward the voice. In the dark she could make out Alec sitting on the bed next to her. "Are you okay?" he said softly. She just sat and blinked at him, her body still shaking. "It was just a dream," he said reaching up to brush the tears from her cheek.

After a moment she slowly laid back down. She curled up into the fetal position and lay frozen staring at the light coming in the open door. She felt a shiver pass through her body then felt Alec pulling the blanket up to her chin. She clutched the blanket between both hands.

"Do you want me to stay for a while?" Alec asked in a whisper. She slowly nodded not wanting to be alone in the darkness. Alec sat quietly resting his chin on his knees. It was good to know someone else was there.

When Ariel woke the sun was shining in her window. She pushed back the covers and sat up. She vividly remembered her dream. She sat staring at the floor. Could Jace and Jonathan be the same person? Ariel felt a shiver as she recalled the part about her mother's funeral. It was nothing like her real funeral. Friends who cared about her and loved her very much had surrounded her. Maybe she shouldn't have come here to New York.

She walked to the door and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. Jace was standing at the sink brushing his teeth. He smiled a foamy grin then rinsed and wiped his mouth on the blue towel slung over his shoulder. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Coming where?"

"Jogging. Like yesterday, remember?"

"Um sure. Let me get ready."

"I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay," Ariel said nearly pushing Jace out while closing the door.

This time they ran across the Brooklyn Bridge. They stopped for breakfast at the mom and pop place Jace had told her about.

Once the waitress had seated them, Jace looked around the diner. He winked at the girl sitting in the booth behind her.

"Really. You must think you are God's gift to women."

Jace grinned, "Sure I am. Doesn't everyone know that?"

Ariel rolled her eyes with a sigh of exasperation then studied the menu. Soon the waitress returned to take their order. Ariel tried to just order hot chocolate but Jace was insistant that she try the pancakes.

"What?" he asked when he caught Ariel staring at him.

"Nothing," she answered shaking her head as if to clear it.

"Come on. Tell me."

"I just had this weird dream last night and you were in it."

"You were dreaming about me?" Jace raised his brow and a smirk formed on his face. "What were _we_ doing?"

"Nothing…well, you were playing the piano."

"What were you doing?"

"I was watching you through a crack in the door."

"You were spying on me?" Jace fained surprise.

"Never mind," Ariel huffed while rolling her eyes.

The waitress came just then with their food. Jace poured the hot maple syrup all over his stack of pancakes then dug in. Ariel picked up the syrup but kept looking at Jace. "Don't you like pancakes?" he asked after swallowing. Ariel nodded and took a bite.

When Jace caught her staring still he asked "What?" while wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"This may seem like a strange question, but is Jace your real name?" she narrowed her eyes.

"No, actually it's Jonathan, but Maryse called me Jace when I came here and it kind of stuck," he answered matter-of-factly as if people asked him that all the time then he looked at her with creased brows, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Ariel quickly took another bite of pancake and smiled trying to act all innocent. Jace simply shrugged and ate more of his pancakes.

All the way back to the institute Ariel couldn't get her dream out of her head. Could Jace be the Jonathan from her childhood?

Just as she was opening the door to her room Ariel had a thought and turned quickly to face Jace. "Jace," she called, as he was about to close his door.

"Yeah," he looked over his shoulder.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends."

"I need help getting my trunk from the train station."

"Sure. We can get it before class."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Does that mean I get the shower first?" he smiled slyly.

"Sure," she smiled back but shook her head as she closed the door to her room.

As promised Alec drove them to the train station and they loaded her trunk in the back of the car. The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon was spent in class with Hodge.

After class Ariel walked down the hall and entered the library. She found Alec sitting on the window seat with a book on his knees. She walked over and sat down quietly. Alec glanced up then continued to read. Ariel pulled her knees to her chest. She wanted to talk to him about last night but wasn't sure what to say.

Finally after a few minutes she just said what she wanted to say, "Thank you." Alec look up questioning with his penetrating blue eyes but said nothing. "You know…for waking me up last night."

Alec eyed her a bit longer, "It was nothing," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Ariel looked down at her hands.

Alec thought for a moment then said, "Isabelle used to have nightmares all the time when she first started training. My room was closest so I always went to her." When there was silence Ariel looked up to find Alec watching her. "Do you have nightmares often?"

"No," she lied. Ever since her mother's death she had nightmares almost every night. She looked out the window because she was not sure she wanted to talk about it. She could feel Alec watching her but he never said anymore. When she snuck a peek she found Alec had gone back to reading. Finally she stood and headed for the door.

As she walked down the hall she could hear the piano. She stood outside the door without looking in she knew it was Jace. The music brought back a rush of memories. As she listened she found herself thinking that she hadn't danced in a long time. Surely she could use the training room while everyone else seemed preoccupied.

She hurried back to her room, where she knelt beside her trunk and pulled out her black leotard, matching wrap skirt, and i-pod. She dressed quickly and pulled on her t-shirt to cover the bandage on her arm.

She walked down the hall past the library where Alec was still reading and past the room where Jace was playing the piano. She came to a large set of double doors. She found she had guessed right for when she opened them and she found a large training room. The one wall was covered with any weapon a shadowhunter would train with. There was a rock-climbing wall on another side. The next wall was all mirrors.

Ariel stood in the center of the room and found the song she was looking for on her i-pod. Once her earbuds were in she closed her eyes and began to dance. She spun and leapt all around until the song came to an end.

She then made her way over to the wall of weapons and picked up a whip. She used it like a ribbon as she moved fluidly around the room twirling and snapping it. Next she chose a shiny sword. She watched herself in the mirror for a while as she spun and sliced the sword through the air.

She continued to use the sword but closed her eyes as she concentrated on feeling the movement of the sword and her body. She felt as if the sword were an extension of her arm. She began to move to the music while using the sword.

She did one final leap then sat on the ground and placed the sword in front of her as she bowed her head. When she opened her eyes she nearly jumped as she spied not only one but two pairs of shoes. Her checks flushed as she looked up to find Jace and Alec staring at her with wide eyes. She quickly grabbed the sword and stood. "Do you always sneak up on people?"

"We weren't sneaking."

"What were you doing then?" came her snippy reply.

"Watching you," Jace shrugged not embarrassed at all though Alec looked a little uncomfortable as he looked down the hall instead of looking at her.

"How long?"

"I don't know. However long you were using the sword."

"Do you always watch people when they aren't looking."

"Hey now, it wasn't on purpose. We just came to train and found you in here." Ariel crossed her arms and glared at Jace. "This is the training room," he said motioning to the wall of weapons, "Plus how were we supposed to know when you were done?"

"Whatever," Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Are you done?" Jace said sliding past her not waiting for an answer. He strolled over to the swords and picked one up. He then turned back to find Alec glancing between Ariel and himself. "Come on. Are we going to practice or not?" When Alec didn't move Ariel stepped to the side.

As he headed to the wall to pick a weapon of choice Ariel spoke up, "Mind if I join you?"

Jace turned to scrutinize her. "I'm not fighting a girl in a skirt."

"Fine. I'll change," she said spun on her heals and walked out the door. She went to her room and soon returned in a t-shirt and cargo pants.

Alec and Jace were sparing with swords. "My turn," she stepped up eagerly when Alec had forced Jace's sword to his side and held a small knife to his throat.

Alec stepped back, "He's all yours." She took the sword Alec held out to her and assumed the defensive position waiting for Jace to advance.

All three took several turns sparing with different weapons. Alec and Ariel were using the pugil sticks and both were fighting hard. Ariel cried out and crumbled to the ground when Alec slammed his stick into her arm. She closed her eyes to fight back the tears and held her arm. "Are you okay? What happened?" Alec knelt beside her.

"I'm fine," she managed even though Alec could see the intense pain in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jace questioned as he stood near.

Ariel nodded as she stood shakily to her feet. "I think I'm done," she breathed out as she quickly headed for the door still clutching her upper arm.

When she got to her room she removed her hand. She could see a mixture of black ooze and blood already seeping through her shirt. She grit her teeth and gingerly pulled her shirt over her head. Then she unwrapped the bandage and used her towel from her shower to wipe the blood and ooze away.

When it stopped oozing, she applied extra padding and rewrapped it. She pulled a fresh shirt from her trunk and headed out the door.

"Will you read to me some more?" she heard behind her. Ariel turned to find Max standing in the hall.

"I would love to."

The two were soon nestled in the large stuffed chair in the library.

Two hours passed and Ariel had read three chapters of King Arthur. Max looked up at her trying to conceal his yawn. "Please read one more chapter."

"I think we better stop for the night."

"Okay," he sighed and then climbed out of the chair. "Good night," he said pausing at the doorway.

"Night," she smiled and waved.

Ariel made her way outside where she sat on the front steps and watched the wind blowing the branches of the trees and the grass rustling. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as she watched Church stalking a rabbit near the fence. She turned when she felt someone sit next to her. "What are you up to?" Jace asked as he placed his hands between his knees.

"Nothing. Just thinking." There was a moment of silence, as both seemed lost in their own thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jace spoke as he gazed at her.

"I was just thinking of my dream." He raised a brow. "There was a boy I remember from when I was young who was playing the piano. Then when I looked in the room again you were there playing the same song." Ariel paused for a moment before continuing, "How long have you played the piano?"

"I don't know, since I was four I think. My dad thought it was good at teaching discipline," Jace sighed. "I used to spend hours practicing. He wouldn't let me stop until I got it perfect."

"I remember that," she said as glimpses flashed across her memory.

"What do you mean you remember? You weren't there."

"But I have this memory from when I was little. I was is this huge manor and I was standing outside this door listening to the piano."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I would remember if you were in my house."

"Maybe it wasn't you, but he was a boy with blond hair and golden eyes just like yours. His name was Jonathan too," Ariel stared at him as if that should prove her point.

"Come on. Jonathan is a popular name, especially among shadowhunters."

Ariel glanced over at Jace. "Did you live with just your dad?"

"Yeah, but what does that prove? There are lots of single parent families." There was silence until Jace spoke again, "Okay, say I was that boy. If you lived in my house wouldn't I have known."

"No, because your dad insisted we had no contact with you."

"Why?"

"He said it would interfere with your training."

"Hmmm. That does sound like my dad. He was pretty intense, but I'm still not convinced. How did you come to be at my house?"

"When my dad died, my mom and I moved back to Alicante. She was looking for work and somehow learned that your dad was looking for a housekeeper. He paid well so mom took the job."

"I didn't know we had a housekeeper."

"Did you ever see your dad clean?" Jace shook his head. "That's because my mom did. She also cooked."

Jace stared out at the street and crossed his arms over his chest. "If that's true, tell me something no one else would know about me."

Ariel thought for a while then she spoke quietly, "I remember you had a falcon."

"Lots of boys trained falcons."

"And I remember when your dad killed it. You were so sad," she seemed lost in her own thoughts, "I remember crying because you cried." Jace looked at her but said nothing. He had never even told Alec or Isabelle about his hawk. "Mom and I buried it out by the rose bush." Jace watched a single tear slide down Ariel's cheek and she wiped it away with her hand.

Not really wanting to talk about his past Jace decided to redirect the conversation. "What happened in training? I know Alec can hit hard but not that hard."

"It's nothing. Just an old injury."

"Why don't you just heal it?"

Ariel shook her head, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Jace leaned back on his hands and eyed her expectantly.

Ariel looked at her hands and picked at her nails then turned to look into Jace's eyes. "It's kind of silly, but when I hunt demons and get hurt because I make a mistake I leave the wound for a while. It's kind of like a punishment to remind myself not to make that mistake again."

"How long do you wait to heal it?" Jace was intrigued.

Ariel shrugged, "It depends on how big the mistake is."

"How long have you had this one?"

"Two weeks."

Jace let out a low whistle, "That's a long time."

Ariel nodded then swallowed the lump in her throat, "It was a big mistake." She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to blink back the tears that threatened to come.

"What happened?" Jace asked quietly.

"I went hunting by myself and got cornered. The demon struck but my mom found me and jumped in the way to save me." Ariel covered her face with her hands but Jace could hear her quiet sobs. When she finally lifted her head she turned to look at him with tear stained cheek. "My mom died, because I was stupid. I deserve the pain."

Jace said nothing at first but watched her silently. "I'm sorry, but you can't blame yourself. It could have happened anyway."

"Maybe…" Ariel looked back out at the trees blowing in the breeze.

"You coming in?" Jace asked standing in the first step. Ariel nodded. "Well…good night," Jace said standing and slowly walking back inside. Ariel soon followed.

Up in her room she flinched as she pulled her shirt over her head to change into her tank top and sleeping shorts. "Maybe it is time to heal it," she thought as she looked at the three long gashes in the mirror. She noticed small black veins spreading around them.

She made her way over to her trunk and found her stele. She carefully drew the healing ruin just above the gashes and waited for it to heal. Instead she felt an intense pain that brought her to her knees. She bit down in her finger to stave off the pain.

When it finally faded she tried again but the pain intensified. She curled into a ball on the floor and waited as the pain to subside.

After two more tries and ever increasing pain she nearly collapsed into bed. It felt like the wound had drained all of her energy. "Maybe it would be healed by morning," she hoped as darkness enveloped her.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec closed his book and looked out the window as the rain continued to pour down. He had finally finished the last chapter. He stretched and looked the clock. He could hardly believe that it was 2:30 a.m. He stepped out of the library and pulled the door shut. In the darkness he slowly shuffled down the hall his bare feet not making a sound.

He froze when he saw a figure coming down the hall. He squinted in the dark to try to make out who it was. Alec was not sure but when the person turned to go down the stairs he could tell it was a girl by her long hair. Alec placed his hands on his hips. Was Isabelle sneaking out to meet up with some guy she had met?

When the person got to the bottom of the stairs they crossed a shaft of light coming from the street light outside. Alec could just make out the tank top and shorts but what suprized him most was the long sword dangling from her belt. That was not Isabelle, she always carried her whip and never a sword. The only other girl in the house was Ariel.

Alec watched as she continued soundlessly to the door and slipped outside. When Alec saw the sheets of rain even through the small crack his body shivered involentarily. Where would she be heading at this time of night and especially out in this storm?

Even though he was only in his sweats and t-shirt he decided he better find out so he quietly crept down the stairs and followed her out the front door. He stopped on the porch listening to the rain beat on the roof and the water gush from the drain pipe near the corner of the building. He looked out into the rain but couldn't see any sign of where Ariel had gone. The wind blew a cold mist of rain so that Alec could feel his skin was damp already.

He was just debating on heading back in when a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Out in the yard he caught sight of her. She was in the fighting stance with her sword drawn as if getting ready to confront a large demon but Alec could not see one. Quickly the light faded and he focused hard on where he could barely make out her form in the dark. He really wished he had his stele so he could use the sight rune but it was up in his room on his dresser.

With each flash of lightning he watched as Ariel dodged and weaved in the open. She sliced her sword repeatedly through the air. Then she cried and leapt through the air as if trying to attack, but Alec could still not make out any demons. He knew some were hard to see as they could disappear and reappear during battle but usually if he focused he could see them especially if he were not the one fighting them.

She slipped once and saumersalted past a bush where she lay motionless in the wet grass for what seemed like a long time, but just as Alec was getting ready to hurry to her aid she slowly stood. She looked a little shaky but took her stance and continued to fight her invisible foe.

The rain continued to come down in sheets obscuring Alec's view so that he completely lost sight of Ariel.

When the rain finally started to slow he quickly scanned the area for her. He couldn't find her but then his eyes stopped on a heap lying motionless on the ground near a large rock. He sprinted across the yard with his sences alert for any movement from near by.

As he got close he could clearly make out Ariel's slim body on the ground. Her clothes were soaked from the rain and her body shivered in the cool air. He knelt beside her and brushed the wet hair back from her face. "Ariel, are you hurt?" She shook her head slightly but didn't make any effort to get up. "Do you need help?" She shook her head again. Alec glanced around still nervous of this undetectable demon. He was still unsure if it were real or not. "We need to get inside. I have a strange feeling."

Ariel just pulled herself into a tighter ball. Alec surveyed her body up and down but could not see any wounds and there was no dark puddles indicating blood.

He knelt back down. "Ariel, I'm going to take you inside. You may have a concussion."

"No, leave me," she mumbled, "I don't deserve your help." She pulled her arms around herself. "She's gone. The demon got her," she continued to mumble as rain and sweat ran down her face.

"Who did the demon get?" Alec placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're the only one out here."

"My mom," she choked out then covered her face as she began to sob.

Alec didn't ask this time but gently reached over and scooped her up in his arms. She was light compared to the times Alec had managed to drag Jace's body away from a fight.

As he carried her back inside, she shivered all the way up the stairs. He managed to open the hall closet and grab two towels before continuing down the hall to her bedroom. After shutting the door he turned on the light then slid to the floor with Ariel still in his arms. He wrapped one towel around her and used the other to gently dry her face.

She winced when the towel passed over her arm with the bandage. Alec set down the towel and ran his fingers gingerly over the dark veins that spread from her shoulder down to her elbow. "Is that what I hit when we were sparing?" She nodded and looked up to see concern in his blue eyes. "You should have Hodge look at that. It may be demon poison. Should I go get him?"

Ariel looked away as she covered the spot with her shaky hand. Her voice came out as a whimpered when she spoke, "It's going to really hurt. I'll do it in the morning."

Alec didn't push the issue but simply picked up the towel and dried off her legs as well.

When he was done he pushed himself up and carried her to her bed. He pulled the covers up around her still shivering body and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. In the light he could see fresh tears sliding down he cheeks. "What happened out there?" he asked quietly as he gently wiped away her tears with his fingers.

"I…I don't know. It…it seemed so real." She took in a choked breath. "I…I fought the demon and I saw it kill my mom just like before." Ariel pulled the covers over her face and began to sob quietly. Alec didn't know what to say so he simply sat there and rubbed her back.

When the sobs subsided Alec spoke softly, "Do you think you might have been sleep walking? I couldn't see the demon or anyone else for that matter." Ariel just lay there with the covers pulled around her and stared at the wall. "Maybe it will be clearer in the morning. Why don't you try to get some sleep." Alec brushed a few stray hairs from her face. Ariel nodded and slowly closed her eyes.

When she stopped shivering Alec stood and silently walked to the door. He took one last look at the girl curled up in the blankets before he pulled the door shut. He left the door open a crack.

Alec walked past his room and back to the library. He began searching the shelves for the healing book. When he found it he flipped through the pages until he came to the Demon Poison. "Just as I thought," he whispered out loud.

Alec read that some demon poison was known to cause hallucinations to the one being affected. The gashes on Ariel's arm and this book answered some of the questions that had been bothering him.

He sighed and set the book back on the shelf then he stood and headed to his room. With thoughts still flying around his head he pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the chair near by as he slid under the covers. Who was this girl anyway?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the super long delay. I did not forget about this story but I had family issues then got inspired for my other stories. I will try to do better but make no promises;)**

Jace woke up around 9:00 like usual unless he had a late night shadowhunting. He pulled on his navy sweatpants, black t-shirt with a random band, and his running shoes. When he got to the kitchen he expected to find Isabelle and Ariel chatting over breakfast, but all he found was Isabelle with her nose in some teen magazine. "Where's Ariel?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's still sleeping?"

Jace glanced up the stairs but shrugged and headed for the door. "If she comes down soon, tell her I went to Central Park."

"Whatever," Isabelle answered without looking up from her magazine.

Two hours and five pancakes later Jace came back in the kitchen. "Is she up yet?"

"I haven't seen her," Isabelle said glancing up from her new spot on the couch.

Jace jogged up the steps and over to the bathroom. After a quick shower he looked at the clock to see that it was 11:30. Surely she wasn't still sleeping. Jace walked over to her door, which was open a crack. He put his ear to the crack and listened but couldn't hear anything. He knocked lightly but got no response. Jace pushed open the door and glanced around the room.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he saw the stele on the floor half under the bed. Then he noticed the bandages rolled up on the nightstand. "Ariel," he called stepping inside and scanning the room with vigilant eyes. Her shoes were still in the corner so he figured she hadn't left.

When Jace heard movement in the hall he looked to see who it was. Alec was headed downstairs. "Have you seen Ariel?"

"Not this morning," Alec yawned as he walked down a few more steps.

Jace pulled Ariel's door mostly shut like he had found it. Where else could she be? The library. Jace made his way past the stairs and to the wide door of the library. He opened it and poked his head inside. "Hello, anyone in here?"

He almost left but he heard something shift in the large lounge chair. He came around to the front to find Ariel completely covered by a blanket except for her head. Her eyes were just barely open and her skin was sickly white. "Ariel, are you okay?" Her head shook slightly. Jace stepped closer and could see her eyes were bloodshot. "What's wrong?"

At first he wondered if she understood until he noticed her one arm moving slowly under the blanket. She reached up a very shaky hand and pulled down the blanket. Jace gasped when he saw her arm. From the gashes black veins spread their way down to her fingertips and disappeared under her tank top at her shoulder. She let her other arm lay limp at her waist on top of the blanket. Jace could see her struggling to breathe in and release each breath.

Without hesitation he picked her up and ran out into the hall. "Hodge! Hodge!" he began frantically calling. Alec and Isabelle both came running up the stairs. Their mouths fell open at the sight of Ariel cradled in Jace's arms.

Before either could say anything Hodge's voice came from the other end of the hall, "Jace, what are you hollering for?" His eyes grew wide as they rested on Ariel. "What happened? Bring her to the infirmary," he said as he hastily made his way past the three shadowhunters and though the door.

Alec and Isabelle were hot on their trail. Jace laid Ariel's limp body on the bed. "How did this happen?" Hodge questioned as he began examining the three black gashes and the black veins covering her arm.

"She said she was scratched by a demon about two weeks ago."

"I've never seen a wound this bad. We're going to have to get the demon poison out." Jace just watched Hodge waiting for more instructions. "Both of you hold her body still. This is going to cause her a lot of pain."

Jace and Alec positioned themselves on either side of Ariel as Hodge fastened down her wrists and ankles. Alec took firm hold on her left shoulder and upper thigh. Jace held her lower legs at her calves. Hodge took a small bottle of green liquid from a cabinet and brought it over. "You two have to keep her still. She may scream but it's the only way to pull the poison out." Both nodded as Hodge took his place at her right arm. He put his weight against her shoulder as he steadied the bottle over the gashes.

Sure enough as soon as Hodge poured the first dose Ariel's eyes shot open, her body jerked as every muscle went tight, and she cried out in agony. "It's okay," Jace tried to comfort her as he held her in place. "We're trying to help. It'll get the poison out." She nodded and bit her lip as tears began to fill her eyes. She squeezed her eyes closed as she turned her head away from the green goo sizzling on her arm. Jace looked over at Alec who's steal blue eyes stayed focused on Ariel's arm.

After the second dose and another scream there was a pounding on the door and Max's frantic voice. "What's happening? Why is Ariel screaming like that?"

"Max, go back downstairs," Isabelle commanded as she pushed against the door while Max tried to open it.

"Let me in, Isabelle."

The three guys ignored Max's urging and focused on the task at hand. After the third application the black veins were beginning to fade slightly but her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat and she was breathing shallow ragged breathes. Jace tried to calm her by talking to her. "Everything is going to be fine," he reassured though he did not sound convinced himself. Ariel gripped the edge of the bed tightly as tears continued to roll down her face.

The fourth time brought another scream from Ariel, which brought more hysterical shouts from Max in the hall. "Isabelle do something about Max," Hodge's firm voice insisted.

Isabelle opened the door a crack to find Max with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Max, this is going to help her. Go watch TV." But when Max caught sight of Ariel on the table with her face distorted in pain he only fought harder to try to push his way into the room. Isabelle had to force the door shut but that did not stop Max from banging on the door.

"Here Isabelle, come hold Ariel and I'll take care of Max," spoke Alec. Isabelle took his place at Ariel's side and Alec went to the door. He opened the door and grabbed Max around his middle before he could make it past the door.

"Let go of me!" he screeched as he fought against Alec's firm hold. Alec didn't say a word but carried him flailing and kicking down the hall and away from the infirmary. When he got to Max's room he leaned on the door to shut it then slid to the floor. He wrapped his arms around the still struggling boy while he silently waited for Max to stop fighting.

After a long while Max stilled and pressed his face against Alec's chest while he continued to sob. His body rose and fell in giant heaves as he caught his breath. Alec loosened his hold and began to rub his back. "Ariel is going to be okay, Max," he spoke gently.

"But why are they hurting her?" Max looked up with big gray eyes and repositioned his glasses. Before Alec could answer they both jumped a little as another cry came down the hall. Another tear slid down Max's cheek.

Alec hugged him close and spoke softly, "Do you remember the time I got bit by the demon, and I was sick for a week because of the poison?" Max nodded against his shirt. "Well, Ariel got poisoned too, but she didn't get cared for so it's really bad. Sometimes healing can really hurt."

Max lifted his head. "But why can't I see her? Maybe I can make her feel better."

"You can see her when Hodge is done."

"Promise?" Alec nodded. Max laid his head back against Alec's chest and closed his eyes.

Back in the infirmary Hodge got ready to pour the green liquid the eighth time. Although some of her color was returning, Ariel's body began to shiver. "Please, I don't want anymore," she pleaded and began pulling on the restraints.

"You have to hold still," Isabelle said leaning more against her shoulder.

"No, no more," she whimpered as she fought harder jerking roughly on the leather cuffs.

"Ariel, please. It's almost over."

"No. I can't take it anymore. Please stop!" she cried.

"I don't think I can hold her much longer," Isabelle called over to Hodge who was also trying to hold her arm still.

"She's starting to break the restraints. You need to do something fast!" grunted Jace as he and Isabelle used all of their weight against her, but they could clearly see it was a loosing battle.

Hodge quickly moved over to a drawer and pulled out a syringe, which he forcefully jabbed into Ariel's arm. Within seconds she quit fighting and lay still on the bed.

"What was that?" Jace questioned as he slowly let go of her arm.

"Just a sleeping herb."

"No. I mean how did she go from weak and helpless to almost breaking the restraints?"

"I don't know," Hodge answered while applying the final treatment of green goo to her arm. "Sometimes panic can cause an adrenalin rush." Jace wasn't sure but couldn't think of any other reason that would make sense.

Just as Hodge was getting ready to clean the wound there was a quiet knock on the door then the handle began to turn. "Is it over?" Alec's voice came from the opening.

"Yes. Now we need to let her rest."

"Can I see her?" Max asked timidly from Alec's side.

"Alright, but she's sleeping and you can't stay long."

Alec opened the door the rest of the way and Max walked hesitantly over to the bed. He looked at the now still Ariel who looked very peaceful with her eyes shut. He took her hand in his and squeezed lightly while whispering to her, "Maybe we can read some more when you wake up."

Max looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let's let her rest. We can check on her after supper," Jace said kindly. Max nodded as he walked out of the room followed by Jace and Isabelle.

Hodge started to follow but noticed Alec hanging back. Alec stood by Ariel's side with concern in his eyes. "She'll be fine," Hodge encouraged.

"I should have gotten you last night," Alec spoke solemnly

"Why?"

Alec explained about Ariel's sleepwalking and how he read that was a symptom of demon poison. "Maybe it wouldn't have gotten that bad if I had told you last night."

"One night wouldn't have made that much difference if she had the wound for two weeks." Hodge placed a reassuring hand on Alec's arm.

"Maybe," Alec sighed as they walked out of the room.

Ariel woke and let her eyes adjust to the brightness. Everywhere around her was white. She began to glance about frantically as the last place she remembered being was the library. "You're awake," came a familiar voice. Ariel turned her head toward the voice and found Jace sitting on the window ledge near her bed.

"Where am I?" she croaked.

"In the infirmary. Do you remember anything?"

Ariel shook her head slowly and rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days. How are you feeling?"

"Weak." Her breathing was deep and heavy.

"Well, you were quite sick. Even with Hodge's medicine he said it will be a bit before you're completely recovered."

Ariel turned her head to look at her arm where the gashes had been. There was a bandage covering it but she could not see any of the black veins anymore. "Thank you," she turned back to look at Jace.

"You really scared me. I didn't know if you were going to make it."

"Sorry."

They both turned when they heard the door open. Max came slowly to the bed and smiled when he saw Ariel was awake. "Hi, Max."

"Hi. I brought our book." He set it on the edge of the bed. Ariel used the controls to make the bed sit up some.

"Max, she can't read to you. She's still really weak."

"Oh," was all Max said as he looked at Ariel.

She smiled slightly, "Jace is right." When she saw the disappointment in his gray eyes she placed her hand on top of his and continued, "But you could read to me."

"But some of the words are really hard," he moped.

"Here," she said scooting over, "You sit here and I'll help you with the words you don't know." Max nodded and crawled up on the bed next to her being careful of her arm. He nestled in close then opened the book to read.

As Alec was heading to the library to study he heard voices in the infirmary. He stood at the door to hear what they were saying. He recognized Max's voice and could tell he was reading. He walked over and looked over his shoulder. When Max stopped and looked up at him he smiled, "Keep going. This is a good part."

Max finished the page then stopped. "I'm tired of reading. This is hard work."

"Maybe Alec will read some?" Ariel suggested.

All three sets of eyes turned to look at him. "I could for a while, I guess," he shrugged and took the book from Max's hands.

When Isabelle came in she found Alec perched on the edge of the bed reading while Jace looked out the window. Ariel slept, as was Max who was curled up at her side. "I think you can stop reading." Alec looked up from the book, shrugged his shoulders, and closed the book placing on the table next to the bed. The three left the room knowing that Ariel needed the rest.

Later that evening Jace walked into the infirmary carrying a steaming bowl that Isabelle insisted he bring Ariel. She smiled when she saw him. "How are you doing?"

"Better, I think."

"You sound better."

"What is that?" she asked perking up some.

"Soup from Isabelle," Jace said setting the bowl on the tray table.

As soon as Ariel got a whiff she wrinkled her nose, "What's in it?"

"I have no idea." Jace shrugged as he picked up the spoon and stirred it around a bit.

Ariel took the spoon and took a small bite. She made a face as she swallowed and shook her head. "That is bad." Jace chuckled softly. Ariel set the spoon down and pushed the tray away. "I'll take Campbell's chicken noodle any day, but that soup would make someone sicker."

"How about I see what I can find you?"

"Please."

When Jace returned he had another steaming bowl. "Just what the doctor ordered," he said placing it on the tray.

This time when Ariel looked in the bowl she recognized noodles and little bits of chicken. "Much better, thanks."

Jace sat on the window ledge and watched as Ariel nearly devoured the soup. "Hungry?" Jace smiled.

Ariel shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "You said I was out for two days." Jace nodded in agreement then turned to look out the window as if contemplating something. "What?" Ariel inquired.

Jace looked back at her, "The other night you said you lived in my house when I was a boy."

"We actually lived in a little cottage down the road but we spent several hours cleaning your house everyday."

"Did I ever see you?"

"A few times."

"Why don't I remember?"

"Well, you probably wouldn't remember the first time because you were really sick." Jace stared at her as if waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath then began.

Nine years earlier

Ariel and her mom walked hand in hand down the long dark hallway toward the large winding staircase. Ariel stopped as they passed a door that was half way open. Her mother turned toward her when they both heard a faint moan come from inside.

"Come along, Ariel. It's getting late and we still have to walk home."

"But, mom, he sounds so bad."

"I know, honey, but Mr. Wayland gave us specific instructions to not bother Jonathan."

There was a long string of coughs then stirring in the bed. "But he's sick. I wouldn't want to be alone if I were sick." Ariel's mom looked from the room down to Ariel's pleading eyes. She sighed and shook her head as she pushed open the door and shuffled into the room. Ariel followed her mom still holding her hand.

Ariel's mom pulled out a small witchlight stone from her pocket that dimly light the room. In the middle was a huge four-poster bed with a navy blue bedspread. They could see a small lump toward one edge of the bed. Blond hair poked out the top. Ariel's mom pulled back the blanket just a bit to reveal a very pale boy curled into a ball with his hands griping the sheets tightly.

He shivered violently as she laid a hand gently on his forehead. "Poor thing is burning up. I can't believe his father has left him alone." She shook her head and watched him with compassionated eyes.

"Can't you help him, mom?"

"All my medicine is at home."

Before she could stop her Ariel placed her own small hand on top of one of Jonathan's. The boy opened his eyes ever so slightly before another round of shivers and coughs racked his body. "Mom, we have to help him."

Her mother nodded then spoke quietly, "We'll have to hurry, but we can run home and get the fever medicine." Ariel turned to take her mother's hand as they headed to the door.

"Don't leave," they heard a faint cry. When they both turned back they saw Jonathan reaching with one hand out toward them as he coughed and pulled the blanket around himself with the other.

Ariel's mom looked down at her daughter who was looking tentatively back at the little boy. Her mother sank to her knees and took her shoulders to get her attention. "Ariel, do you think you could stay here with Jonathan while I run home to get the medicine?"

"I don't know. This place is scary."

Her mother picked her up and hugged her tight. When she put her down she set her on the bed near Jonathan. "I'll leave you the witchlight and be right back. I need you to stay and watch over Jonathan." Ariel nodded as her mom turned to leave. "If you get scared just sing a song," and with that she was gone.

Ariel sat frozen on the bed watching the light from the doorway where her mom had gone. She jumped a little when she felt something cold touch her hand. Her eyes flashed to her hand but she instantly relaxed some when she saw it was Jonathan's hand. She turned to see the little boy looking up at her. "Can…can you get me another blanket?" he forced out though chattering teeth.

Ariel quickly glanced around the room but couldn't find any more. "There are no more," she said gently. Jonathan pulled the blankets higher to cover more of his head but continued to shiver. Ariel took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"You f-f-feel warm," he muttered and reached for her hand with his other.

This made Ariel remember how her dad had made her warm once when they were out in the woods. He had pulled her into his coat with him. She kicked off her shoes into the floor "Here. Scoot over. Let me under the blankets," she said quickly while pulling the blankets from his hand. He moved over some and she slid under the covers with him. "Now come close," she said sliding over to him. At first he seemed hesitant until he felt her body heat already warming up the bed.

Soon they were snuggled close with his head against her chest. She watched him, as he seemed to fight sleep. Jonathan's eyes would slowly shut then he would jerk awake and look at her until his eyes would slowly drift shut again. "Just sleep," she whispered softly and smoothed the hair on his head.

He shook his head just a bit then stammered, "If…if I go to sleep…you won't be here…when I wake. You'll disappear…I don't want you to leave." Jonathan took hold of her shirt and pulled his head right against her.

Ariel wrapped her arms around him and rest her cheek on his head. "I won't disappear. I promise." She closed her eyes too and started to drift off.

Soon she heard her mom come in the room. "Ariel," she whispered.

"I'm here, mom," she said pulling the covers back just a little.

"What are you doing in the bed?"

"He was so cold and I remembered how dad taught me to use body heat to get warm."

"Smart girl," her mother said ruffling her hair a bit, "But let's get this medicine in him." She pulled the blankets back so Ariel could climb out of the bed and she could get to the now sleeping boy. Her mom sat on the edge of the bed and measured out the medicine needed then gently shook the small boy, "Jonathan, wake up. I have medicine that will help you feel better." The small boy stirred slightly. "Jonathan," she whispered again but he didn't move.

Ariel's mom passed her the medicine dropper then stood and leaned over the bed. She lifted Jonathan out the bed still wrapped in blankets and sat with him in her lap as she sat in the old rocker in the corner. She motioned for Ariel to come near, "Maybe we can give it to him without waking him."

She took the dropper and put it to his lips. He made a face at the taste and opened his eyes. He blinked up at Ariel's mom as she chuckled softly and began to rock. "I'm sorry," she spoke quietly, "Ariel makes the same face. I know it's bad but it will help the fever."

She rocked some more and began to hum quietly. Jonathan's eyes stayed on her. "Are you my mother?" he finally asked groggily.

She rocked some more and shook her head, "No. I'm just the housekeeper." His eyes stayed on her as they slowly dipped shut. When he didn't stir any more she gently placed him back in bed. "Come, Ariel. We better get home." She reached down for Ariel's hand.

Ariel stood and looked at Jonathan, "Is he going to get better?"

"Yes," her mom smiled and looked again at the sleeping boy.

"Can I tell him 'goodnight'?"

"Sure," replied her mom as she let go of her hand.

Ariel climbed on the bed and softly swept the hair from Jonathan's forehead. He opened his eyes and looked her sleepily. She smiled as she reached down to hug him, "Goodnight," she whispered then slid off the bed.

Her mom took her hand as they walked out in the hall. The two walked home in the cold night air.

"That was the first time you saw me," Ariel finished as she fought back a yawn, "Do you remember it at all?"

Jace sat in the window ledge and shook his head. "I remember being really sick once, but I don't remember you or your mom."

"Well, you had a high fever. It went down by morning, but you were in bed for a week and a half. Your dad never found out that mom gave you medicine."

"Hmm," Jace looked out the window thinking.

By the time he turned back to ask Ariel another question she was sound asleep. He pulled the covers up and turned off the lights as he left the room. He would have to find out more later.

**What do you think of the flash back? Should I continue to do them like that or would it be better to do it more like a narrative? **


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days Ariel spent relaxing in bed. Max would come in to read with her. Jace would come and visit too. Some times she went to the library to read books. Usually she would find Alec in there reading. He would usually just smile a bit then go back to reading. Each day the gashes disappeared even more until now they were hardly visible.

Isabelle came in do her hair and nails. While she painted her nails a silver color Ariel asked, "Is Alec always so quiet?"

"Ya. He's not a very social person."

"But he seems very caring."

"I suppose so. When did you see that?"

Ariel stopped to blow on her nails. "The second night I was here I had a really bad nightmare and he came to wake me up."

Isabelle shook her head, "He used to come when I had nightmares. Demons really scared me when I first started training. I think they show you all the scary ones first." Ariel nodded in agreement. The girls each shared stories of demons they had killed.

That afternoon when the house was quiet except the quiet music floating down the hall from Jace's playing Ariel lay in her bed thinking. When her stomach growled she instantly thought of the alfredo she and her mom used to make.

She got up and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found some cream. There were plenty of spices in the cupboard. Obviously someone cooked around here although she had not seen anyone except for the soup Isabelle had made. Just the thought of that made Ariel's stomach turn. She found pasta in the pantry and chicken in the freezer.

Soon she was busy cooking away as she danced to the music on her i-pod. She was so busy in fact that she didn't even notice when Jace walked in. He got a glass of milk when wandered over to the stove to lift a few lids. Ariel jumped as she backed into him when she was bringing the chicken she had sliced. Her hand steadied as she set the cutting board down and pulled out her earbuds. "What are you doing?" she insisted.

Jace shrugged, "Trying to see what you're doing." He then raised an eyebrow at the chicken.

"I'm making super."

"But we always get pizza on Friday night."

"We ordered out the last four days."

"So. We always order out when Maryse is gone."

"Why don't you just cook?"

"You've seen Isabelle's cooking."

"True…but don't you get tired of take-out?"

"It's either that or starve."

Ariel rolled her eyes then turned back to her chicken. It sizzled when she dumped it into the hot pan.

Jace watched as she sprinkled in spices then stirred. "It smells good anyway."

She glanced at him sideways as she stirred the sauce thickening on the stove. "It will taste wonderful too," she said as she hip bumped him out of the way.

"Is mom home?" Alec inquired as he walked down the stairs.

"No," Jace called from his perch on the counter.

"Then who's cooking?" Jace pointed to Ariel. "Oh." Alec stood and watched, as Ariel stirred then tasted the alfredo. "I thought we were ordering pizza."

"That's what I said," Jace agreed.

Ariel let out a long breath, "Well, we're not. I'm making dinner, and you are going to eat it." She glared at both boys who stared back at her then glanced at each other sheepishly.

"Did someone order Olive Garden and not tell me?" Isabelle yelled from the top of the stairs.

"No, Ariel's making dinner."

"You let her cook when I'm banned from the kitchen?" Isabelle pushed her way in between the boys as Ariel poured the pasta into a bowl and set it on the table.

"Hers smells and looks like normal food. Yours does not," Alec commented as he walked past his sister to put the plates on the table.

Soon they were all eating. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" asked Hodge after he swallowed another bite of chicken alfredo.

"My mom and I lived above a little Italian restaurant when we first moved to Chicago. She was a waitress and I stayed in the kitchen. The cook taught my everything he knew."

"Well, he was a great teacher."

"And a good friend," Ariel added quietly so no one would hear.

"So, it's Friday night. The club as usual?" Isabelle asked the guys.

"Sure. I need to get my groove on," Jace answered wiggling around in his chair.

"Why not," added Alec. "You should come with us, Ariel."

"I don't know. I'm not the club type."

"Come on. I don't want to be the only girl." Jace covered his mouth as he about fell out of his chair laughing; Ariel gave him a questioning look as Isabelle glared at him.

"Come on. You need to get out of the house. It will be fun." Jace gave her a pouty face while Isabelle pleaded, "Pleeeeease."

"Alright," Ariel finally said rolling her eyes.

"Be ready by eight."

It was 8:10 and Ariel found herself alone sitting on the couch waiting. Alec was the first to come down with his usual black t-shirt and black jeans. "Where is everyone else?" she inquired.

Before Alec could reply Jace came sauntering down the stairs in a tight white T and blue jeans that hung loosely on his hips. "Hurry up, Isabelle. We're all waiting," Jace hollered up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ariel gasped when she saw the shiny black leather boots coming down the stairs. With it came a matching leather mini-skirt and a gold sequin shirt. Isabella black hair was braided down her back.

The tall girl grimaced a bit when Ariel stood and was still wearing the same shirt and cargo pants she had worn all day. "Oh no, girl, you are not going looking like that."

"What's wrong?" Ariel said looking down at her clothes. Jace and Alec looked at each other then simultaneously plopped down on the couch.

Ariel was half led half dragged back up the stairs and down the hall to Isabelle's bedroom. "The club is where you flirt with all the guys that the rest of the time you wouldn't give a second glance," Isabelle chattered as she opened drawers and began tossing clothes all over her room.

"But Isabelle, I don't flirt."

"Of course you do. Every girls does," she replied holding up a red tube top. "Here put this on. Do you have a black skirt?"

"Only the one I wear I for dance."

"Go put it on."

Soon Isabelle hurried down the stairs with Ariel following behind. "I still think this is too much eyeshadow."

Both Jace and Alec gasped at the same time. "Wow! You clean up nice."

"Thanks," Ariel muttered as she tugged at the bottom of her skirt. "You don't think it's too short?" Jace shook his head.

"Alright let's go before the line gets too long," insisted Alec as he grabbed the keys hanging by the door.

When they arrived at the club there was a line of about 20 people waiting outside but the bouncer quickly waved them to come in.

The club was dimly lit except for the strobe light at bounced off the glittering disco ball. The music was so loud Ariel couldn't understand what Isabelle said before she disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor. Jace walked over to a table of girls, and Alec headed over to a table that was just being vacated. Ariel wasn't sure what to do so she followed Alec and sat down next to him. "Is this where you come most Fridays?"

"Ya, Jace and Isabelle like it, plus it's a great place to shadowhunt."

As the last words came out of his mouth Ariel wrinkled her nose in disgust. She would know that hideous smell anywhere. She turned just in time to see a tall, thin, greasy looking guy walk past them. To Ariel it almost seemed like he was slithering. "Is that a…"

"Yup, you'll see all types of demons and downworlders in here. Before the night is over we'll take care of most of them."

Just then Isabelle slid into the seat next to Ariel. "Why are you just sitting here with Alec? Come on. Let's dance." Before Ariel could object Isabelle grabbed her hand and began pulling her to the dance floor. Ariel watched Isabelle and uneasily swayed to the music.

Two guys came up during the song and each held out a hand to a girl. Isabelle took the tall ones hand and allowed him to put his other on her waist. She jerked her head slightly at the other guy with black hair and a slight build. Ariel turned to look at him. "Would you like to dance?" he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay," Ariel reluctantly agreed.

Next thing she knew she was crammed in the middle of the crowd with a guy she didn't know who seemed to think to was okay to put him hands all over her back side.

When the song was done she looked around. When she couldn't see Isabelle she politely pulled away, "I need to get a drink."

"I'll come with you."

"No, no…I need to use the bathroom first, but thanks for the dance."

Ariel quickly pushed through the crowd. She stood in line for the bathroom for a bit just to make sure that guy wouldn't try to follow her.

When she felt the coast was clear she hurried back over where Alec was still sitting. He was staring at the bar and shaking his head. Ariel followed his gaze to find Jace flirting with a tall blonde. "Don't you dance or mingle?" Ariel asked feeling like she was shouting over the music.

Alec turned to look at her with his blue eyes. "Nope. First of all I have two left feet. Second of all I have a boyfriend."

Ariel sucked in a small breath at that last statement but quickly recovered. "So where is he?" she asked quickly hoping Alec didn't notice her surprise.

"He's in Alicante on official business with the clave." Ariel nodded.

"Don't be a party pooper," Ariel turned to see Jace standing at her side with his arm wrapped around a skinny girl with black curly hair. "Come on with us. We can make a three-some."

Ariel was about to object when she saw Mr. handsy heading toward them. "Okay," she said jumping out of her seat and following Jace onto the dance floor.

After dancing with Jace and four other guys Ariel had had enough. "If I get pawed by one more guy…" she was telling Isabelle as they stood at the bar when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "If you want to dance so you can get your feel you better just walk away," she said as she turned to face the potential jerk.

Instead she came face to face with a familiar smile. "Woe, girl I was just coming over to say 'Hi'." The tall well build guy held up his hands in pretend defense.

Ariel's expression quickly changed from annoyed to ecstatic. She nearly jumped on top of him to give him a hug. "Thad, what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out with the boys," he motioned over to a group that waved back.

"I didn't know you were from around here."

"It's only a short subway ride away."

Ariel turned when she heard Isabelle clear her throat. "Oh, I'm sorry Isabelle. This is Thad. I met him on the train. He was coming home after visiting his grandma."

Isabelle's eyes went from his face down to his broad chest and large biceps. "Excuse us just a second," she said holding up a finger to Thad then quickly pulling Ariel further down the bar out of Thad's sight. "Though he is pretty hot, you do realize he's a werewolf?" she nearly hissed.

"So?"

"Just making sure. You don't seem like the rebellious type."

"How is being friends with a werewolf rebellious? He's a nice guy."

"Whatever. I'm just saying good girls don't go out with the wild ones."

Ariel gave her a look, "Says the one who plays tongue hockey with a fairy."

This made Isabelle smile slyly, "Yeah, but that was just for fun." Isabelle's eyes began to rove the room, "Speaking of, I have some unfinished business."

Ariel turned to see Isabelle sashaying over to the fairy she had been with before. Ariel shook her head as she headed back over to Thad who was still standing next to the bar.

"What was that all about?"

"She wanted to make sure I knew you were a werewolf."

"Is that a problem?"

"No," Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to meet the guys?"

"Sure." She followed him through the crowd over to a group of five guys of various builds and heights.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Ariel. She's the girl I was telling you about that I met on the train." All five pairs of eyes focused to her. Thad introduces each guy who waved back.

Soon they were joking around with her just like she was part of the pack. "I'll be back in sec. I need to talk to someone," Thad dismissed himself and headed through the crowd. He stopped next to a short pale fellow.

"Who's that?" Ariel asked watching with interest.

"That is Silus," one of the guys answered. "He's one of the head vampires. We've been having problems with them invading our territory so Thad thought he would see if he could solve it without causing trouble."

Ariel watched for a bit before one of the pack came over and invited her to dance.

Thad came back to the pack smiling. "Did you get the problem resolved?" asked Dane, a tall guy who resembled a bouncer.

"I think. He said they would stick to five mile radius of the hotel." Thad sat down at the table but glances around occasionally.

"Are you looking for someone?" Caleb, short and stalky, asked.

"Where did Ariel head off to? I thought she would wait for me to come back."

"She and Brad were dancing."

"I'll go ask Brad." Thad walked over to where his pack member was dancing with another girl. "Hey, Brad. Where's Ariel?"

"She went that way after drinking some pink drink from a fairy."

"You let her drink something from a fairy?" Thad's voice rose as he scanned the crowd. Brad shrugged then sheepishly made his way further onto the dance floor.

After several minutes of looking Thad saw Ariel over in a dark corner kissing a guy with a red Mohawk. He made his way over and tapped him harshly on the shoulder. "Buzz off. Get your own girl," the guy scoffed then returned to kissing Ariel.

Thad reached over and pulled them apart and grabbed Ariel's upper arm. "Let's go," he insisted and headed for the door.

Ariel tried to jerk her arm away but couldn't. "You don't have to be so rough. If you want a kiss all you have to do is ask," she whined when he stopped to look at her.

She tried to put her arms around his neck but he took hold of her wrists and held her away. "Ariel, that drink the fairy gave you is making you high."

"I'm not high. I just like to kiss guys," she giggled.

Thad let out an exasperated breath then pulled her toward the door. "Let's go get some air."

Thad plopped her down on the bench outside the club then sat next to her. "Oooo, I like places more private," she said snuggling up to him. "We are _not_ kissing," he said glancing down at her then looking straight ahead.

"You're no fun," she huffed. When he looked over her arms were crossed and her lower lip was pooched out.

"Trust me. It will wear off in a bit."

Ariel let out a sigh and flopped down so her head was on Thad's leg. When he looked down she reached up and pushed on his nose, "You are just an old stuffy pants."

"And you are definitely high," he said taking her hand from his face.

Ariel let her arm limply dangle off the bench as she looked out at the city lights. "Look at all the pretty fireflies," she mumbled.

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec came hurrying out of the club several hours later. "There she is. We've been looking all over for her." They stopped in front of the bench where Thad sat with Ariel curled up on the bench in his jacket sleeping soundly.

"What are you guys doing out here."

"One of those fairies gave her drink so I brought her out here to get some air."

All the shadowhunters nodded sympathetically as they had all been under the influence of a fairy drink before. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her, but we really need to get going."

"Sure," Thad nodded as Jace picked Ariel up. "Here. Give her this if she wants to get together some time," he stated jotting down a phone number on a napkin and handing it to Isabelle.

"See ya," she said hurrying to catch up with the boys as they got into the black Sudan parked on the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy.**

Ariel woke up in a tangle of sheets and bright sunlight streaming in her window. The funny thing was she didn't remember going to bed last night. In fact she didn't remember coming home from the club. When she pulled back the sheets she found she was still wearing the red tube top and black mini skirt.

She stood slowly and staggered to the door. When she opened it not a single person was in the hall so she made a mad dash for the bathroom. The door was closed so she leaned against the wall and waited. Soon Jace opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Did you already go jogging?"

"Yah," Jace said, "It's almost noon."

"What?" Ariel yelped as she looked at the big clock at the end of the hall. Sure enough, it was 11:47. "Wow, I haven't slept that long except when I've been sick."

"Well, kissing does take a lot out of a person," Jace said as he slid past her. Ariel jerked around but Jace had already closed his bedroom door. What did he mean by that?

After lunch, during classes Jace kept making kissing noises whenever he thought he could get away with it. Ariel just ignored him the first 50 times, but right when Hodge announced their break and stepped out Jace acted like he was making out with an imaginary person. Isabelle snickered and Alec just turned beet red.

Ariel sprang from her chair and had knocked Jace to the floor before he even knew what hit him. "Enough already! Tell me what happened last night or I swear I will hurt you so bad," she hissed with her face only inches from his. Her eyes were large, her nostrils flared, and her fists clenched his shirt.

Jace only laughed, "You mean you don't remember."

"No…I don't remember any kissing." She paused loosening her grip slightly, "I remember the dancing, talking to Thad, then drinking some pink stuff a guy offered me."

"That was it. That pink stuff was fairy drink. It made you kiss any guy you could get your arms around."

Ariel let go of Jace altogether and sat up straight blinking then her eyes shot straight down at him. "Did I kiss you?"

"Yes, and you loved it," Jace answered in a very seductive voice. Ariel's eyes grew wide in horror.

"No, you didn't, Ariel," Isabelle interrupted. Ariel sighed and Jace stuck up his tongue at Isabelle.

What about Alec?" she said glancing up as Alec held his book high pretending to read it.

"No, you didn't kiss anyone we knew."

"Well, that's good I guess."

As Hodge entered the room Ariel quickly got off Jace and hurried back to her seat. "Jace, why are you on the floor?"

Jace glanced at Ariel who was giving him the evil eye. He shrugged as he got up and sat down, "Just thought I'd get in a little siesta while you were out." Hodge shook his head as he opened up his textbook. Jace continued to make kissing noises but just not as frequently.

After supper Ariel went back to her room to change and grab her ipod, then she went to the training room. She opened the door to find Jace already there. He was hacking away at a target. "If only they stayed still like that, then you would never miss."

"I rarely do," Jace huffed as he took several more swings.

As he swung again the target suddenly flew sideways, making Jace miss completely as he spun halfway around. He turned to look at the target that lay on the ground. Then he turned to see Ariel smirking.

"Pride goes before destruction," she said as she turned to walk over to the wall of weapons. She turned back just in time to block Jace as he swung his sword. "Didn't think I would be ready did you?"

The two took several swings as Ariel slowly backed Jace toward the wall. But as they neared it Jace quickly turned and leapt at the wall pushing off with his feet and flying over Ariel's head. He landed and held his sword ready for her attack but it didn't come. Ariel just stood and stared at him with her mouth gapping. Jace smiled his winning smile. "How…you have got to teach me that," she finally spoke as she turned again toward the wall as if replaying what Jace had done.

"You just run and jump then push off the wall." Ariel shook her head and turned to look at him. He shrugged, "That's what I do."

"Do it again but slower if you can." Jace nodded then looked at the wall. He took a running leap and pushed off the wall once again doing a double flip in the air this time. "Show off," Ariel huffed as she folded her arms in front of her. Jace just smiled and bowed.

Ariel soon found herself being strapped into some sort of harness that hung from the ceiling with cords. "What is this for?"

"Trust me. It's a lot easier to learn if you don't have to worry about falling flat on your face plus it will be less broken bones I have to heal." Ariel's eyes shot wide open that this statement. Jace looked up from the strap he was tightening and met her gaze, "When I taught Alec, he broke his collar bone and one of his arms when he landed wrong. But with this we don't have to worry about it."

Once Jace was satisfied that the straps were secure he stood back. "Now just do what I did." He showed her the move again then stood with his hands on his hips.

"Here goes nothing," Ariel said then sprinted toward the wall. She leapt way too late and collided with the wall.

"You have to do it sooner."

"No duh," Ariel muttered as she paced back then tried again. This time she went too soon and barely got any push off the wall. She would have landed flat on her back but luckily she had the harness.

After several hours and lots of coaching she finally landed on her feet after a flip in the air. She smiled triumphantly as Jace clapped. "You're a pretty quick learner. It took Alec a week before he was able to land on his feet."

"Well, you're a pretty good teacher," Ariel said starting to unbuckle the harness.

The next morning Jace went to Ariel's room to see if she wanted to go jogging. She wasn't in her room so he looked in the library and the kitchen. He finally found her in the training room strapped into the harness once again. She was breathing hard as she ran at the wall. He watched as she leapt at the wall then flipped over colliding with the dummy that was placed about five feet from the wall.

She glared at the dummy as she stood up wiping the small trickle of blood from her nose. She growled as she set the dummy up and took her place facing the wall again. She focused again and repeated the same sequence again but this time she cleared the dummy but over rotated and would have landed on her butt if not for the harness.

Jace watched her try several more times until she finally landed on her feet without touching the dummy. She spun around and blushed when he clapped. "I think that deserved a huge cinnamon roll with cream cheese frosting," he said as he headed over to her. She rolled her eyes but didn't turn down the idea. He helped her out of the harness. "Bring you're gear and we'll practice in central park after breakfast."

"But should we use our weapons right out in the open with all the mundanes around?" she questioned as Jace stuck two seraph blades in his belt loop.

"Don't worry I know a special place where no one will think a thing."

After breakfast at Mrs. Brown's Jace lead Ariel over to the park. They walked past the playground and through some evergreen trees. Ariel stopped short when she saw several junior high boys chasing each other around with swords in their hands. They would battle a bit then one would begin chanting something. The others would fall down or start chanting something of their own. They were all wearing robes of different colors. "Are they wizards? They look like warlocks from medieval days."

Jace chuckled, "Nope. Just a bunch of nerds."

Ariel watched some more. "What are they doing?"

"It's called roll play. They pretend to fight, but they don't even use real weapons." Jace shrugged as he walked over to a large open space and got in his fighting stance, "Any way they don't even question when Alec and I spar."

Ariel continued to watch the boys as she too got in her stance. "That is just plain weird."

"I've seen stranger things in this city."

Soon the two of them were battling it out. Ariel dodged behind a tree to avoid Jace's sword then she counter attacked with the whip. "How about we make things a little more interesting?" Jace said after a short break.

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about if I pin you then you have to tell me more about when you and your mom worked in my house?"

"And what do I get?"

"I didn't know," Jace shrugged.

Ariel rubbed her chin a bit as she watched a blue and a purple robed boy swing their wands at each other. Her eyes grew wide, "I know," she said quietly. "If I pin you, you never mention my kissing spree again."

"I suppose," Jace said, "but I don't plan on loosing."

Finally after an hour of running through the park, jumping off rocks, and splashing through the small stream Ariel managed to kick Jace's feet out from under him. When he went down she pounced on top of him twisting his arm behind him. She pushed his face down into the grass with her elbow to the middle of his back. Both were breathing hard. Even as Jace tried to jerk his body Ariel held fast not allowing him to move.

"Alright, you got me," he puffed. Ariel jerked her head up when she heard the loud applause. She quickly slid off of him and stood as she looked around her. At least 15 boys encircled around them each wearing some robe or other costume.

Jace rubbed him elbow and dusted himself off as he stood. "That was some fighting. You're pretty strong for a girl."

"Thanks, I think," Ariel mumbled as she sheathed her sword. As the crowd dispersed the two shadowhunters walked toward a bunch of trees. "You are going to keep your end of the bargain, aren't you?" Ariel glanced sideways at Jace.

"Probably," Jace smiled as he kicked at a rock.

After dinner Alec roamed the house trying to decide what to do. Isabelle was watching some romance movie. That was out. Alec only watched those kinds of movies with Magnus. Max was playing video games, but Alec was much better at real life action then using a controller. Jace was playing the piano.

Alec wondered where Ariel had wondered off to. The library was empty and so was her room. Alec even checked the greenhouse though he was not sure Ariel even knew it was there. As he was about to head down the stairs he remembered how she had danced in the training room. Maybe that was where she was.

When he opened the door the lights were off and he almost pulled the door back shut except that he heard a light tap tap tap coming from above him. He slowly tilted his head back and looked up. He saw a leg dangling down from one of the beams. He moved to the side a bit and could clearly see Ariel sitting on the beam. Her head was slowly bobbing at the same tempo that her foot tapped the wall. She must have her music on. He reached over and flicked on the lights.

Ariel's eyes popped open and she looked down. She smiled as she pulled out her earbuds. "Hi," she said staring down at Alec.

"What are you doing?"

"Just listening to music and thinking."

"Oh." Alec walked to the column a few feet away and climbed the rungs. Then he easily lowered himself so he was sitting facing Ariel. His blue eyes met her brown eyes then he quickly looked away glancing around the room. "It's been a while since I sat up here."

"It makes me think of the trees I climbed at home. There was a big oak tree in the park near our house and I would climb it, especially if I wanted to be alone."

"Oh, do you want to be alone? I can leave," Alec questioned starting to look around for the handhold so he could stand.

"No, no, you can stay. I don't mind." Both were silent for a while until Ariel spoke, "Can I ask you question?"

Alec glanced up, "Sure," he answered but not really confidant.

Ariel looked down at her hands, "Have you ever liked someone, and you think they like you but then you do something stupid and think how could they ever want to see you again?" Ariel glanced up through her long eyelashes.

Alec was silent for a bit, but then smiled a little as if thinking of a particular instance. "Yeah, I've done some really stupid things, but…" Alec rubbed his hands on his jeans, "if that person really likes you they will look past those parts."

"How do you know?" Ariel didn't seem too convinced.

"Magnus does all the time." Alec looked at her. "Just talk to Thad. I'm sure he understands," Alec shrugged.

"He probably thinks I'm an idiot."

"He must like you cause he gave Isabelle his number."

"Really?" Ariel sat up sounding hopeful, but then her shoulders slumped, "But I'm so embarrassed."

Alec shrugged again, "It's your choice."

Ariel leaned back against the wall and covered her face. "Why did I drink that stupid stuff?" she grumbled.

"Cause they look so enticing," Alec smiled a little. Ariel sat with her eyes closed trying to recall any details from that night. She opened them when Alec spoke, "What's that?"

"What?" Ariel opened her eyes.

"That mark on your neck."

Ariel shrugged, "It's a rune."

"No," Alec inched closer and squinted his eyes leaning in, "It's right next to the rune." Alec reached up to just brush a finger right below her neck, "It's a little heart," he added.

Ariel reached up her own hand feeling the spot, "Oh that," she said softly, "It's just a scar."

"How do you get a heart shaped scar?" Alec's eyes locked on hers.

"It's nothing," she stammered, "Just a sick joke." Alec raised his brows as if not satisfied with that answer. Ariel hesitated. "It happened a few years ago. Some bullies at school thought it would be funny to brand someone like a cow."

"Why would they do a heart?" Ariel just shrugged and looked away while rubbing the scar some more. Alec was not convinces that was the truth but Ariel didn't seem comfortable talking about it so he decided to drop it.

The silence was awkward but was broken suddenly when Jace came in. He looked up the find the two sitting on the beams. "What are you doing?"

Alec shrugged, "Nothing."

"Well, let's go then."

"Where?" Alec asked.

"Shadowhunting," Jace said in a tone as if Alec had just asked the stupidest questions. "It's what we do." Jace motioned to his full shadowhunting uniform.

"Oh, of course," Alec nodded as he slid off the beam landing gracefully on the floor. Jace headed over to the wall to gather his weapons, while Alec headed to the locker room to change.

"Am I invited?" Ariel asked jumping down from the beam with a soft thud.

"Sure," Jace answered looking up from his belt full of seraph blades. A smirk formed on his face as he spoke the next sentence, "As long as you don't try to make out with the demons."

Alec's head shot up and he turned to look at Ariel. She scowled and cocked her head to the side while placing her hands on her hips, "That's not funny, besides I thought you weren't going to bring that up anymore."

Jace just smirked as he continued to get ready. Alec quickly pushed open the door not wanting to hear anymore of their argument. "You might want to get changed also," Jace said over his shoulder without looking up.

Ariel stalked out of the room and soon returned wearing her hunting gear. She confidently strode over and selected a whip and seraph blades from the wall. She added them to the belt where her sword already hung.

"So, where are we going?" asked Alec as they headed down the road in the black sedan.

"I thought we should scope out the construction site on the other side of the Brooklyn Bridge. I heard some vampires talking about opening a portal there." Alec nodded as he changed lanes.

As they pulled up to the place Ariel could almost feel the hair on the back of her neck prickle. "Whoa, look at this," Jace said as he held up his sensor." Red dots covered the screen converging into a long mass in the middle. Jace put the sensor in his pocket as he opened the door. "You guys coming," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "It's going to be a good night." Ariel opened her door and gripped her sword firmly as she came around to Jace's side. Alec stood on his other side as the three walked toward the large metal tower in front of them.

As they got closer they could hear screeches and howls from all levels. Both Ariel and Alec slowed but Jace confidently strode forward.

"Watch out!" Ariel shouted as a small dagger flew past Jace. He heard it hit followed by an earsplitting screech. He quickly shined his witchlight toward the sound. A small demon that looked much like a lizard with large claws hung on the beam only a few feet in front of him. Black ooze dripped from the handle of the dagger. Ariel stepped in front of him and pulled the dagger out shaking off the ooze.

"How did you see that? Do you have the sight rune?"

"No. Just very good eyes," Ariel whispered as she slunk further into the maze of beams. The boys were hot on her heals. A few more small demons were found on the ground level.

Jace silently climbed the steps leading up to the second level, which was empty except for the few slimy demons that quickly retreated into the cracks as they hissed.

The third floor was swarming with spider demons. After Jace plunged his seraph blade into a few heads many of them scrambled away easily climbing the beams to other levels.

Jace headed to the fourth level as Alec and Ariel finished off the remaining spider demons. Both of their heads shot up when they heard Jace yell. They sprinted up the stairs to find Jace facing off with a large demon the size of elephant. Its many large yellow eyes glowed as they locked onto Jace. The fearless shadowhunter charged the demon with blade ready to attack. When the demon opened its mouth poison dripped from between its spiked teeth. Jace stabbed its neck. Its shrill howl brought all three to their knees as they covered their ears.

As Ariel stood to her feet she froze in place. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Alec said, as all stood motionless. At first Jace and Alec could hear nothing at all. Jace took a few steps closer to the others when Ariel held up her hand to stop him.

Soon in every direction thousands of small black crab like demons with blue glowing pinchers began to scurry all around them. The shadowhunters came back to back with blades held in front of them. Within seconds all three were slashing wildly as the hoards of demons closed in. Each fought violently to fend off the swarm.

After several minutes the three stood surrounded by bubbling ooze that was all that was left of the demons. Jace turned to see Ariel breathing hard her arms covered in many tiny cuts from where she was clawed. "Here, let me heal you." He took her arm in one hand as he pulled out his stele with the other. As he traced the healing rune the cuts quickly disappeared. "How about you Alec?" the shadowhunter asked as he turned to where Alec had been standing only seconds earlier.

Jace and Ariel glanced around until both caught sight of Alec as he slowly made his way to the perimeter of the floor. "Alec, what is it?" A blue glow shown faintly over the edge. As Ariel and Jace cautiously headed over to Alec both could feel a strange almost tingly sensation in the air. By now the faint blue glow had intensified.

"Crap," Ariel hissed as she dropped her sword and sprinted to Alec. He was almost to the edge when Ariel reached his side. "Alec stop. Don't look at the light," she cried as she tried fanning her hand in front of his face but it was too late. "Jace we have to stop him. He'll walk right off the edge."

Jace hurried over and looked down to the ground where a huge demon stood robed in gray smoke. It was almost two stories high. In its hand was a blue orb that shone brightly. A beam of light seemed to form between it and Alec. Jace looked to Alec, his eyes glowed the same intense blue. "How do we stop it?!" Jace yelled as he grabbed Alec and pulled him several yards from the edge. But as soon as Jace let go Alec began to slowly tread to the edge as if in a trance.

"You have to destroy the orb. Once something's eyes lock onto it, it keeps drawing that thing to it."

"Watch Alec. I'll go destroy it."

"Okay, but hurry," Ariel called after Jace as he was already racing down the first flight of stairs. He knew if he could get to the second level he could easily jump to the ground. He dashed down the second flight and ran full steam toward the edge. He leap and felt his body soar through the air. He landed with a thud only 10 yards away form the demon. As he ran forward he pulled several small knives from his belt and began flinging them at the orb making sure not to look directly at it for too long.

Up on the fourth floor Ariel fought hard to keep Alec from plunging off the edge. She pushed him back several times but he would just push back. She could feel her strength depleting with every minute. She also worried that she might get dragged with him.

As she pushed him back for the fifth time her eyes noticed a rope coiled in the corner by the stairs. This gave her an idea so she pushed Alec as far as she could toward the stairs. When she felt him move against her she quickly dashed around him and grabbed the rope. She found that it was secured to a pipe under the stairs. She silently prayed that the pipe would hold against the strain if they both fell over. As she sprinted back to Alec she hurriedly knotted the rope around her wrist.

Meanwhile down below Jace threw another knife. It missed the orb but plunged into the arm of the demon. This caused the demon to howl and drop the orb. It rolled across the ground and stopped only a few feet from Jace. He dashed toward it and was about to crush it when he heard a scream from above.

Ariel dangled four stories up while furiously struggling to hold onto Alec's wrist, which she had just been able to grab as he walked off the edge. Her other arm felt like it was being jerked out of its socket as the rope tightened around her other wrist.

"Alec! Wake up!" she screeched as she looked down at him. His body was limp and she would have thought he was dead except she could see his eyes were still glowing, as they stayed focused on the orb. "Hurry, Jace. I can't hold on much longer."

It was then that she became aware of an intense pain on her hand that was gripping Alec's wrist. The pain grew to the point that she wanted to let go. She shifted her body until she saw the glimmer from the silver chain bracelet around Alec's wrist. She closed her eyes tightly as she fought the pain willing her fingers to tighten around his wrist.

There was a bright flash of blue light then everything went dark. Minutes later Ariel could feel the rope jerking. When she opened her eyes the horizon began to sink slowly as she could feel her body moving upward. Finally she felt Jace grab her arm and pull both her and Alec up onto the landing.

Her body lay limp on the cement floor while one arm stayed raised over her head and the other down at her side. Jace had to pry her hand from Alec's wrist as her muscles had cramped from the strain. "Alec, Alec," she could hear Jace repeat frantically.

"What happened?" Alec moaned. Ariel pulled in both of her arms as she could hear Jace quietly explaining what had transpired. Then she felt someone shaking her shoulders. "Ariel, are you okay?" She blinked her eyes open to find Alec kneeling at her side. She smiled weakly as she slowly sat up. Her shaky fingers fumbled with the rope still around her wrist.

"Here, let me help," Alec said as he gently took hold of the rope. He loosened it and carefully slipped it over her hand. She winced when it rubbed on her wrist where the rope had dug into her skin. Alec tenderly held her arm and began to slowly draw the healing rune with his stele next to the pink raw skin. She grit her teeth at first but slowly relaxed as the pain subsided. Alec met her gaze and smiled softly. "Thanks for saving me." Ariel nodded and smiled back.

"Come on. Let's go. I'm beat," Jace said as he tossed the rope back by the stairs. He picked up Ariel's sword that she had dropped while saving Alec. He handed it to her as she followed Alec to the stairs.

The three all slumped into their seats once they reached the car. After a bit Alec pulled himself to sitting up as he turned the key.

Once home all three walked down the dark hall and headed straight to bed. Ariel looked at the burn on her palm. Imprints from the links of Alec's bracelet where etched into her skin. She rubbed the ointment from her dresser on the burn. It helped to ease the pain a little. Then she wrapped a bandage around it and figured that would have to do till morning.

**Did you see the hint at what Ariel's big secret is? If not it will probably be revealed in a few chapters. I want to put more stories of Jace's past but have not found the right way to put them in. Please review and tell me what you think or give me ideas. **


	8. Chapter 8

"So what did you guys do last night?" Isabelle asked as they all sat down at the table for breakfast. Ariel had fixed pancakes and bacon.

"We went to the construction sight I told you about, and the place was crawling with demons."

"Wait. You went hunting with out me?"

Alec shook his head as he swallowed his bite. "You were busy watching that chick flick."

"I could have rented it sometime. Or just borrowed it from Magnus. He has more romance movies than I do."

"He has other movies too."

"Whatever. I still can't believe you went without me."

"Were there any greater demons?" Max said as he took a drink of his juice.

"No, but there were some pretty powerful ones." No one mentioned the part that Alec almost fell to his death.

"Did you see any portals?" Hodge asked sipping his coffee.

"No. And no sign of any vampires either."

"Maybe they gave up."

After breakfast they had class. They were given a list a demons to research and were to write the strengths and weakness of each one. All worked independently until Hodge left to take a phone call. "Who looked up drevak?" Jace asked while milling around the room looking at the other's papers.

"I don't think this was a group assignment," Ariel scolded as she flipped her paper over before Jace could see it.

"Hodge won't know if we don't tell him."

"Besides this could take all day," Isabelle chimed in.

"If you two actually read your homework, you would know most of the answers already," Alec chided as he wrote more on his paper.

"I'm more of a hands on person," Jace answered while propping his feet up on the desk. "I'll learn while I fight them."

"But what if you face one that is stronger than you think or has powers you don't know. Demons will kill as quick as they can."

Jace shrugged, "That's why I take the book worm with me," he said pointing in Alec's direction.

"Thanks," he huffed.

"Any time," Jace grinned. Ariel shook her head as she wrote more answers. When Hodge returned he dismissed them for lunch and said classes would be over for the day since he had some pressing matters to tend to.

After lunch Alec and Jace went to practice their special paraboti moves while the girls and Max watched some game shows. "Do you still have Thad's number?" Ariel asked as she slicked on another coat of the pink nail polish.

"Sure. It's up on my dresser." Isabelle ran upstairs and soon returned with a crumpled napkin. She handed it to Ariel.

Ariel read the number then watched Isabelle as she put another coat of red polish on her nails. "Do you think I should call him?"

"If you like him."

Ariel looked at her hands then back at Isabelle. "What about the other night?"

"So you kissed a few dozen guys. I've done that when I wasn't drunk. Besides if he didn't want you to call him he wouldn't have given me his number."

"True." Ariel stood and headed for the stairs.

"Aren't you going to find out who the champion is?" asked Max.

"You can tell me when I come back," she called over her shoulder.

Up in her room Ariel fished out her phone. She sat at the window and gazed out at the city trying to think of what to say before she dialed the number. She watched a squirrel run across the grass and scamper up a tree as she listened to the ring. Would Thad answer?

"Hello?"

"Is this Thad?"

"Yup, it is, Ariel. What are you up to?"

Ariel could hear voices and machines in the background. "I was calling cause Isabelle gave me your number." There was a little silence before Ariel continued, "and I was hoping we could see each other again."

"That would be cool. What do you have going on?"

"Not much. When are you free?"

"I'm going to a concert in Central Park tonight. Would you like to go?"

"What kind of music?"

"All kinds. I think. One of my pack and his band is playing. It's a fundraiser for some hospital."

"That sound fun. Do you want to meet there?"

"I could come pick you up. It's a pretty big park and it's usually crowded and hard to find people. Besides we could catch some dinner first."

"Okay. What time?"

"How about 6:30? The concert starts at 8:00 so we would have time to eat and get a good spot."

"Sounds good…Oh, do you know where to pick me up?"

"I've been to the institute before to pick up a drunk friend they captured. I'm sure I can find it again."

"I'll see you tonight then." Ariel smiled as she hung up the phone.

As Ariel walked down the hall Alec came from the other direction. His hair was damp with sweat. "That must have been some training?"

"Yeah, but it always feels good afterwards. How's your arm from last night?"

Ariel held up her wrist. The skin had completely healed. "You wouldn't even know," she said with a smile.

Alec smiled a little at first but then furrowed his brows, "What's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing," Ariel shook her head holding it out to him.

"No, the other one. Is that a bandage?"

Ariel turned her hand against her leg so it was facing away from Alec. "It's nothing," she mumbled.

Alec's eyes hardened. "Let me see," he insisted. Ariel reluctantly held up her hand palm up. Alec's eyes met hers before he focused on her hand, then he peeled the bandage back to reveal the red irritated skin. Alec shook his head in disgust, "Why didn't you heal this last night?"

"I can't," Ariel whispered not meeting his eyes.

Alec brushed a finger around the edges causing Ariel to wince and try to jerk her hand away, but Alec held it securely. "It looks like the links from my bracelet," he noticed holding his wrist close to her palm.

Ariel shrugged and answered quietly, "Your bracelet must have gotten demon poison on it before I grabbed your wrist."

"Maybe," Alec said turning her hand to examine it more, "But if so why didn't I get burned too?" His eyes turned to meet her. She didn't answer but shrugged her already slumped shoulders. "Maybe you should have Hodge look at it?" Alec suggested.

Ariel shook her head slightly. "Please, it will be fine in a few days," she almost seemed to beg.

"Whatever," Alec sounded hurt as he let her hand go. Ariel turned to watch him slowly continue his way down the hall. He disappeared into his room and shut the door with a little slam. Ariel looked back down at her hand before shoving it in her pocket even though it stung. She wished she could tell Alec the truth but it would probably hurt more then keeping it from him.

While everyone else ate Chinese for dinner Ariel was upstairs getting ready for the evening. Around 6:20 she came down stairs wearing jeans, black flats, and a black and white striped shirt. "You should wear that skirt you wore the other night."

"I'd rather not remind him of that night, besides we're going to a concert in the park. We may be sitting in the grass."

"You look nice," Jace said glancing up from the TV. Alec looked up from where sat on the couch reading his book but didn't say anything.

Soon the doorbell rang. "That must be Thad. See you later."

"Have a good time," called Isabelle as Ariel ran down the stairs.

Thad stood at the door in black jeans and gray t-shirt. "Ready to rock and roll?" he said giving Ariel a little hug.

"Where are we going to eat?" Ariel asked as Thad opened the door to the beat up pickup.

"Big Nick's. You do like pizza don't you?" Thad asked as he pulled his door closed and buckled his seat belt.

"Of course. Who doesn't?"

"Just making sure." Thad drove down the busy streets of down town New York. Ariel was about to say he missed it, as she saw Big Nick's pass by, but Thad pulled into the alley at the corner. He parked in a little lot in the back.

"You must come here often."

"Yeah, they have the best pizza in the city, plus Big Nick is part of our pack." Thad jumped out and hurried around to open the door for Ariel.

When they walked into the restaurant Thad was greeted by shouts from the kitchen. A big man waved from the door. "Hey, Big Nick." Thad waved back.

"The usual?" he hollered.

"Yes, but just one pizza this time. There are only two of us." Big Nick nodded as he ducked back into the kitchen. Thad led Ariel to a corner booth and soon the waiter came to take their drink order. Big Nick himself brought their pizza to the table.

"So who's the pretty little lady?"

"This is Ariel. I met her on the train when I came back from visiting my grandma."

"Nice to meet you," Nick grinned at Ariel.

"Nice to meet you," Ariel held out her hand which Nick shook vigorously.

"She's got a good grip."

Thad smiled and winked at Ariel, "I know how to pick 'm."

"You going to Matthew's concert?"

"Yup. After we eat."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Nick said while digging around in his pants pocket. He pulled out a wrinkled $100 dollar bill. "Here. Give this for me." Thad nodded and stuffed it in his pocket. "Well, I better get back to the kitchen. It's a busy night." Ariel glanced around the place. Almost ever table was filled. "Nice to meet you, Ariel," Nick waved as he lumbered back toward the kitchen, stopping at a few tables to talk to other guest.

"I like him."

"He's a good guy."

"How long has he been a werewolf?"

"A long time. He was bit in high school." Ariel watched Big Nick give a balloon to a little girl at the table by the door. "I hope you like supreme."

"That's my favorite." Both dug in to the pizza.

After they were finished the waiter came with a box. "Can you put that in the fridge?" Thad asked as he paid. "We'll pick it up after the concert." The waiter nodded and handed him his change. Thad headed out the front door with Ariel following.

"Aren't we going to get the pickup out back?"

"No, we'll walk to the concert and pick it up on the way back. It's only a block to the park and we won't find a closer parking spot."

As they neared the park the crowd got thick with people going to the concert. "Here, hold my hand. I don't want to get separated." Ariel entwined her fingers with Thad as he pushed through the crowd. When he got within about 10 feet of the stage he stopped and moved so she was in front of him. "Is this okay with you?"

"Its great," she smiled back at him.

Just then a man in a black suit walked up on stage. People began to cheer and clap. When the noise died down he spoke, "I'd like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. We have seven great bands that have generously volunteered to play for us. There will be several nurses and doctors circulating in the crowd. We hope you will stuff their pockets full. All money donated tonight will go to help fund the renovation of our children's wing." The applause was thunderous. "Thank you," the man hollered as he exited and the first band came on stage.

The first two bands were good. As the third came on stage to set up Thad leaned down to Ariel's ear, "The guy on the guitar is Matt. He's in the pack."

Ariel nodded but her attention was on the girl only a few feet in front of them. Something about her was off. Ariel couldn't place it but she felt a weird sensation. "Do you see that girl?" Ariel spoke quietly to Thad.

"Which one? There are lots of girls."

"The one in the blue sweater right in front of us."

Thad was quiet a bit before answering, "What about her?"

"I don't know. Its like I get a weird vibe."

Before Ariel could say anything else the lights on stage went low except for the large spotlights that suddenly shone into the audience. When the light passed over Ariel and Thad, Ariel lost sight of the strange girl. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know," Thad muttered glancing around the crowd. "Maybe it was nothing," Ariel shrugged. Matt's band got the crowd moving and pumping their fists.

During the final song Ariel caught sight of the strange girl. Now she was up on the very front row right in front of the lead singer. Ariel watched as the girl moved step for step with the girl singing on stage. The singer had on black skinny jeans and a green shirt with tiny skulls all over it. Her hair was bright purple pulled up in pigtails. Her arms were covered with dangle bracelets. Then Ariel noticed the green glowing amulet around her neck. She leaned back against Thad so she could talk to him. "Is the lead vocalist a warlock?"

"Yes. Strangely enough the whole band is downworlders. Why?"

"I found the girl and she seems very drawn to the singer."

Thad focused on the singer and caught sight of the girl in the blue sweater. "That is weird."

"I want to get closer," Ariel said as she began to push through the crowd.

Just as she got close to the girl, the girl leapt up on the stage and onto the lead singer, who screamed. The girl grabbed onto the amulet and yanked it from around her neck. She began to run to the end of the stage. But Ariel had guessed that would be her plan and she met her when she tried to exit. "Hand over the necklace," Ariel commanded.

The girl only smiled a wicked smile. When her lips parted slightly her teeth showed they were black and razor sharp. "What are you going to do about it?" it hissed. Ariel reached down and slowly pulled out a seraph blade. As she raised it in front of her she whispered an angel's name. The blade began to glow as it changed to a small dagger. "This should be fun," the demon hissed. Ariel noticed her eyes had now changed to almost a snake like appearance.

Ariel took a step closer. The demon glared at her then suddenly leapt off the stage and dashed underneath it. Ariel followed suit jumping over boxes and climbing through the support bars. She could still hear the music blaring as she neared the end. She could see the lake behind the stage just ahead of her. As she crawled through the final bar she glanced to her left but saw nothing.

Just as she turned to look to other way a bar swung at her. She was just able to dodge it but lost her balance and fell to the ground. The bar came smashing down hard on her ankle. She cried out in agony as she pulled her legs under herself and tried to stand before collapsing back to the ground. She knew her ankle as broken in several places.

There was low laughter above her. She slowly raised her head to see the demon. "Silly little shadowhunters should mind their own busin…" Its sentence was cut off as Ariel thrust her dagger into the demons stomach. It stepped back then instantly shriveled into nothing but a pile of clothes. Ariel struggled to stand and limped over to the pile of clothes to pick up the green amulet that lay on top. She slipped it in her pocket as she slowly made her way around the stage using the bars to support her weight.

Matt's band was just coming off stage as she came around the corner. The purple haired girl looked at her with a solemn face. Her eyes were blood red. Ariel reached into her pocket and slowly pulled out the amulet. The girl let out her breath slowly, "Thank you."

Ariel held it out to the girl who took it and slipped it back around her neck. "Why would a demon want your amulet?" Ariel inquired.

"I don't know. It wouldn't do any good except for maybe another warlock."

"How could it help another warlock?"

"This amulet is the source of my power. With the right magic another warlock could transfer my power to their own." Ariel nodded but still questioned why the demon wanted it.

As the other girl moved to go around her Ariel's right foot touched the ground sending shooting pain up her leg through out her body. She felt her legs begin to collapse and her body begin to drop, but lucky for her Matt was near by and easily steadied her.

When Thad came around the edge of the stage he hurried to her, "Are you okay?" he said putting his arm around her waist and putting her other arm around his neck. She tried to smile but bit her lip.

"It's nothing my stele can't fix." She used her free hand to search her pockets then scanned the ground. She let out a trembling breath.

"What is it?" Thad looked at her as he tightened his arm around her.

"I must have dropped my stele somewhere in the crowd. We'll never find it." She bit her lip again when her foot touched again as she tried to turn to scan the crowd.

"I'll take you home," Thad said softly as he scooped her up in his arms just as the next band began to play. "We can come back tomorrow to look for it.

"Okay," Ariel mumbled as she leaned against Thad's chest and closed her eyes tightly trying to block the pain from her ankle.

When they got back to the truck, Thad opened the door and carefully set her on the seat. When he got in on the other side and she didn't open her eyes and continued to bite her lip. "Ariel," he spoke softly and took her hand in his. Her eyes blinked open. They were glassy with fighting the pain. His voice was full of concern as he spoke, "I'll get you home as quick as I can." She nodded as a tear escaped and slide down her cheek. Thad put his arm around her and pulled her in close. She tucked her head against his shoulder as her body trembled slightly. He gently rubbed her arm soothingly as he pulled out into the traffic.

Ariel opened her eyes when she felt the pickup stop and Thad turned off the engine. She looked out the window to see the institute looming in the darkness. She couldn't see any lights on and began to wonder how she would get in with her ankle. Thad opened her door and lifted her out. He carried her up to the front door. "You can go around back and into the sanctuary. But you can't go further. The rest of the institute is protected against downworlders from entering," she spoke weakly.

Ariel reached a shaky hand to turn the knob and pushed open the door a crack. Thad pushed it open the rest of the way and cautiously entered the building. "Over there," Ariel motioned past all the pews and to an elevator door.

Thad stopped near the door. "How are you going to get the rest of the way?"

She winced as he slowly lowered her feet to the floor. She reached for the wall and his shoulder to steady herself. "I'll just have to fight through the pain till I get someone to heal me."

"Can't we call to them to come help you?"

"They're probably all asleep. Plus I don't have their numbers," she shook her head, "I can make it." She leaned more against the wall and pushed the button. When the door opened Ariel turned back to Thad. "Thanks for the good time," she managed to smile.

"Call me tomorrow," Thad sounded concerned, "I want to know you're alright."

"I will," she held his hand as she limped onto the elevator. She squeezed it before letting go. Thad watched as the door closed.

The door opened and Ariel clung to the opening as she slowly limped off the elevator. She was beginning to wonder how she would get up the stairs to the bedrooms when she looked up to find Jace setting on the couch watching TV. "Were you waiting up for me?" Ariel asked with almost a bit of irritation.

Jace looked up and grinned, "No…well, maybe some." Ariel rolled her eyes and tried to walk to the couch but grimaced as her right foot touched and pain shot up her leg. "Are you alright?" Jace jumped up from the couch and hurried to her side.

"No," she sighed as Jace took her arm and helped her over to the couch.

"What happened?"

"At the concert I chased a demon. It tried to clobber me with a pipe and smashed my ankle."

Jace looked down to see her ankle was quite swollen. "Why didn't you just heal it?"

"I lost my stele in the crowd."

Jace nodded then stood. He dashed up the stairs and soon returned with his stele. "Here, rest your ankle on the couch." Jace carefully lifted her foot, as she turned sideways. He pushed her jeans up so he could reach her ankle then he quickly drew an iratze. The pain lessened almost immediately and Ariel felt her whole body relaxing.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"You're welcome," Jace muttered as he turned Ariel's ankle that he still held in his hand. "What is that?" he asked staring at the mark on her leg. It looked like a rune but was unlike any rune Jace had ever seen. When Ariel didn't answer immediately he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

Rolling her eyes she finally answered, "It's a tattoo."

"Why do you have a tattoo?"

She let out a slow breath and looked away. "It's a memorial to my dad."

Jace studied the marking more. "What is it? Is it supposed to be a rune?"

"Kind of…my dad wasn't a shadowhunter so when my parents got married they couldn't do the traditional wedding runes. My dad always liked the idea of a lasting symbol so he created his own that was similar to the love rune. My parents got it tattooed on their wedding night. I got mine when I turned fourteen."

"Interesting," Jace muttered as he sat down on the couch after Ariel curled her legs up.

Neither spoke for a while until Jace turned his head to looked at Ariel. "Still on the subject of your past, how about you tell me of another time that I saw you in my house?"

"Okay," Ariel said thankful that Jace had not asked anymore about her dad.

Eight years ago:

Ariel stood on top of the ladder in the library busily dusting all the books on the top three shelves. She heard the door open but assumed it was just her mother. "Are…are you an angel?" came a quiet voice from behind her. She turned to find Jonathan standing near the ladder looking up at her.

"No, I'm a girl."

"Why do you have angel wings?"

"My mom bought them for me." Ariel carefully climbed down the ladder and looked at the blonde boy watching her. "Do you like them?" she asked feeling the feathers over her shoulder.

Jonathan reached out a hand and ran a feather between his fingers, "Yes, I do."

Ariel smiled, "What are you doing here in the library?"

"I came to get a book. What are you doing?"

"I was dusting," Ariel held up the duster still in her hand. "I have to finish then mother said I could play in the flower garden until she's finished with her work."

"Can I play with you?" Jonathan asked quietly, "I don't get to play with other people, except when father plays chess with me."

"Sure, but I have one more shelf first." Ariel climbed back up the ladder and dusted quickly. She looked down to find Jonathan looking at the books on the other side of the room.

When she finished she hung the duster on its hook then hurried over to where Jonathan sat reading a rather large book. "What are you reading?" He held it up so she could read the spine: The Laws and Punishments of the Clave. "That doesn't sound very interesting?"

"Books are for gaining knowledge," Jonathan stated.

"I like books with stories better."

"Father says books like that are a waste of time."

"But they have such fun adventures."

Jonathan watched her then glanced back down at the book on his lap. "What kind of adventures?" he asked pretending to not be that interested.

"All sorts," Ariel's eyes twinkled as she spoke, "finding hidden treasure, exploring jungles, fighting giants…" Ariel went on explaining many stories she had read.

Jonathan began to lean closer as she spoke. "That sounds wonderful."

"We could go on our own adventure in the garden. Do you want to?" Jonathan nodded and quickly closed his book setting it on the table next to his chair.

Soon they were out running around the trees and ducking between the large flower bushes. "Let's be shadowhunters," suggested Jonathan, "We can track down demons."

"Okay, I'm going to use this stick as my seraph blade." They attacked the weeping willow pretending its many branches were tentacles. "Look. It's a tiny demon, but be careful it is still very powerful." Ariel crouched near a stone where she had found a frog.

Jonathan came over and scooped it up. "Now I have it." He carried it to the bench. "I will kill the powerful demon." He took his stick and raised it over his head, but before he could strike the frog jumped into the grass. Ariel giggled which made Jonathan scowl. He quickly caught the frog again and began to squeeze his hands together, "Take that evil demon."

Ariel watched laughing at first, but when Jonathan continued squeezing she got scared. "Stop!" she yelped, "Don't kill it."

Jonathan turned toward her, his tawny eyes intense with anger, "Why did you laugh at me?"

"I was laughing because the frog got away. Please don't hurt it."

Jonathan closed his hands even tighter, "Father says you should finish what you start."

"My mom says to not kill unless you have a good reason." Jonathan looked at his hands then back at Ariel. Her eyes were large and had tears in them. "Please," she whispered as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

Jonathan's eyes softened slightly but he didn't loosen his hands. Not wanting to see anymore Ariel turned and walked over to the fountain. She sat on the edge facing away from Jonathan.

As he looked at the small girl with her face in her hands he slowly loosened his hold on the frog. He opened his hands just enough to see the small frog inside. He looked back up at Ariel, and could tell she was crying.

His anger was long gone as he slowly walked over to the fountain. He sat down beside Ariel. When she didn't move he spoke softly, "I didn't kill the frog." Her head slowly lifted and she looked at him with red, puffy eyes. He held up his hand and opened it. The little frog jumped over his shoulder. Both gasped as they turned quickly to see the frog swimming in the fountain. Jonathan looked over to see Ariel smiling as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have laughed."

They both silently watched the frog swim around for a while before Jonathan spoke quietly, "Will you still be my friend?" Ariel nodded and smiled.

Before she could say anything they heard Jonathan's father calling. Jonathan jumped up and ran to his father who waited impatiently, "What where you doing outside?"

"I was playing with a little girl."

Michael stood with his hands on his hips shaking his head at Jonathan. "Don't lie to me. You know there is no little girl."

"But father, I found her in the library."

"Jonathan, that is enough. Go to your room." Jonathan's shoulders slumped as he silently obeyed. Ariel watched from behind the long branches of the weeping willow.

As soon as Michael was gone she dashed across the grass and hurried in the kitchen door.

That night she didn't tell her mom about playing with Jonathan. She didn't want her mother to get in trouble.

"So I did play with a little girl," Jace said as he looked down at his hands.

"You remember that?" Ariel asked looking over at Jace.

Jace nodded slowly, "I kept telling my father that but he never would believe me." Then he shook his head, "Man, did I get a beating, because my father said I was lying."

"I'm sorry," Ariel spoke. "No, I'm glad I know the truth. My father had me convinced that I had just imagined the whole thing."

Both sat quietly lost in their own thoughts. "Well, it's getting late. We should probably go to bed."

Ariel blinked and looked up to see Jace watching her. "Yeah. I suppose you're right."

"Good night," Jace said as they both disappeared into their rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

When Ariel woke the next morning it was to her phone vibrating next to her sword, which made a very strange clinking. She stretched then climbed out of bed reaching for her phone. "Call me!" was all the text from Thad said. She quickly pressed the button to dial his number. It rang for a while. Ariel was just about to hang up because she hated leaving messages when she heard an out of breath "Hello". "Hi. Did I interrupt something?"

"Just working with the saw and couldn't hear my phone. When I did hear it, I couldn't find it cause it was in the grass. Matt really needs to mow."

Ariel giggled and Thad stopped talking. "Sorry…I just didn't think of you as the talkative type this early in the morning."

"Oh… it's 9:00. I've been up since 7:30. What time do you usually get up?"

"It depends on when I go to bed. I was up for a while after you brought me home."

"How's your ankle?"

"Good as new."

"Wow, I wish I could use a healing rune."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. So what have you been up to this morning?"

"I'm fixing the fence around the auto shop."

"You live near an auto shop?"

"Actually, I live above the auto shop. The pack owns it. Some us work there. Werewolves don't get paid to be werewolves like shadowhunters do."

"I guess I never thought about it."

"Anyway, I have a break from noon to 2:00. Would you like to catch some lunch?"

"Sure. Where should we meet?"

"We could meet at Big Nick's. There are plenty of other places to eat around there. Then we could go to the park and look for your stele."

"Sound like a plan. Can you get there by 12:30?"

"Yup, see you then. I gotta go, I have a customer."

"Bye." Ariel hung up and quickly dressed. Jace was downstairs pouring a glass of juice. Isabelle was eating a bowl of cereal.

"So, how was your date?" Isabelle asked between bites.

"It was fun until the demon clobbered me." Ariel told them about the demon stealing the warlock's amulet.

"Did he kiss you when he brought you home?"

"No." Ariel nearly choked on the juice she had just poured.

"That's no fun. I bet he won't be calling you back," Isabelle made a face.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "I'm meeting him for lunch."

"A second date is always a good thing…unless the guy is a looser," Isabelle seemed to be thinking of a specific instance as she spoke and looked across the room.

Hodge came down to inform them class was canceled for the day as he has things to do but he expects them to practice some of their fighting skills. Ariel spent the rest of the morning in the training room with the others.

At 11:30 Ariel set off for Big Nick's. Once she got there, she stood outside to wait for Thad, until Nick knocked on the window and motioned her inside. "What are you doing? Come on in and have a seat."

"I was waiting for Thad. We were just meeting here."

"Well, have a drink on the house. Thad's girlfriend is always welcome."

Ariel smiled and could feel her face warming, "Thanks, but we're not really…" Nick disappeared into the kitchen before she could finish her sentence. Ariel shrugged and headed over to the pop machine. She got some diet cola and sat at one of the booths.

Thad came in soon after that. He glanced at his watch as he approached, "Sorry, I'm a little late. I got busy changing the tires on a car and didn't want to quit until I finished."

"No problem. I made myself at home." Ariel held up her glass. "So where are we going to lunch?"

"You aren't eating here?" Big Nick said as he ambled to the table.

"No. Not everyone wants pizza all the time."

Big Nick frowned a bit then turned to head back to the kitchen, "Oh well, your loss."

Thad shook his head then stood and held out his hand to Ariel, "You ready?"

"Sure," she answered taking his hand, "Where are we going?"

Thad pushed open the door, "Your choice. We'll walk until you see what you want."

They walked hand in hand down the block until they came to a hotdog stand. "That sounds good. Then we could eat in the park?" she looked up to see Thad's reaction.

"Whatever you want. I'll eat about anything."

They ate on a bench near the lake. The concert had been on the other side. "Can we look for my stele when we finish?" Thad nodded as he chewed.

The area had already been cleared of the stage and a few guys walked around with black trash bags collecting the litter that scattered the ground. Ariel began searching the area. "What exactly are we looking for? I know you called it a stele, but I don't know what they look like."

"It looks kind of like you would think a wizard's wand would be like, but mine in light blue and has a bronze dragon wrapped around it."

"Hmm, that helps some." Thad wandered off toward the area where the stage had been; trying to remember the spot they would have stood. They looked for a while before Thad spoke again, "So, what happens if we can't find it?"

"I don't know. I've never lost it before."

Just as Ariel was about to give up Thad called from over near the lake. Sure enough when Ariel got over there he was her stele. "You found it. Thank you," she smiled up at him and she stuck her stele in her back pocket.

"You're welcome. Now you can buy me some ice cream for my reward."

"Okay," she said looking up and spotting the ice cream cart parked near the curb. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him toward it. "What do you want?" she asked as they came to a stop at the back of the short line.

"I was only kidding. You don't have to buy me anything."

"I'm not. Now what do you want?"

Soon they sat near the lake each eating a bomb pop. Ariel looked out over the lake watching the ducks swim around. She looked over at Thad went she felt his eyes on her. He smiled back, "You have beautiful brown eyes." He reached up and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," Ariel blushed as she looked back out at the lake. She could feel Thad still watching her.

"Can I ask you a question?" he sounded a little hesitant.

She turned back toward him and nodded. His hazel eyes were fixed on her. "Sure."

"How does you stele work?"

"I just press it to my skin and draw the rune I want."

"So what are the different runes?" he asked glancing down her arm."

She smiled. "This one is for healing," she pressed her finger to it, "It's probably the most used." She pointed to other iratze on her body. "This one gives stamina during battle..." she continued showing him different runes.

"Why are some black and others are gray like they're faded?" Thad asked reaching up a finger to trace one of the faded iratze.

"Some of them are permanent and others you have to draw every time you need it."

"How many different ones are there?" he asked looking at the ones on her leg that she had pulled up on the bench.

"There are lots of runes, hundreds probably. Not all of them are used on us; some are used on objects."

Thad drew his brows together in contemplation, "Why put them on objects?"

Ariel thought for a moment then picked up a stick on the ground and began to draw a rune. "This is an open rune, so it's used to open locked doors. This one is for protection. If you draw it on an item it protects whoever owns the item."

"So…how do you know all these symbols?"

Ariel shrugged, "We learn them from a book. Kind of like learning to read."

"Hmm," Thad thought, "Does it hurt?"

"Some but you kind of get used to it. It also depends on how hard you press down."

"Like a tattoo?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

Both gazed out at the lake before Ariel broke the silence with a question, "Would you go with me to a Broadway play? I already have tickets." When Thad met her eyes she looked hopeful.

"When is it?"

"Friday."

"Sorry," he slowly shook his head, "I can't go out then."

"Why?" This time Ariel was the one with a confused look in her eyes.

"It's full moon. I'm still not strong enough to resist changing."

Ariel nodded in understanding. "How long will it before you can resist?"

"Luke, our pack leader, says it can take five to ten years, but some never over come it…if I could I'd go with you." Thad reached over a squeezed Ariel's hand.

She smiled back at him, "It's okay. We'll go some other time." There was another short silence before Ariel asked, "By the way, how long have you been a werewolf?"

"Two years." Thad turned to meet her gaze.

"Do your parents know?"

"My mom's cool with it. It took a little time for her to get used to it, but we've always been close."

"What about your dad?"

Thad took a deep breath and looked out at the lake, "My dad died the night I was changed."

"I'm sorry," Ariel barely whispered and reached over to squeeze his hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "What happened?"

"My dad and I were on the way home from a Yankee's game. When we got off the subway at our stop there were two gangs fighting. We didn't know but they were vampires and werewolves. My dad tried to break them up but they just both turned on him. I tried to stop one of the guys, a werewolf. He attacked and bit me. I passed out after that, and when I came to they were all gone. I guess they thought I was dead."

Thad clutched his fist. "I looked around for my dad and found his body. It was cold and white as a sheet. They sucked him dry." Thad glared at the ground and breathed deep breaths.

Ariel rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry." He reached up, took hold of her hand, and just held onto it.

After a long silence, Ariel spoke softly, "When did you become part of the pack?"

"Not for several weeks. I blamed them for my dad's death. I changed every night, but I would go to this abandoned warehouse a few blocks from my house." Thad drew designs with his finger in the dirt. "But on the first full moon, it was like I want crazy. I prowled the streets looking for meat. Lucky for me, Luke had been keeping an eye on me. He pounced on me before I could kill this homeless guy. That's when I realized I needed help."

Ariel lifted her head and looked into Thad's eyes. They were sad although he smiled. "Luke's been like a father to me. I can't always control when I change, but he's taught me how to control the urges that come with it."

Late that afternoon Alex came home from running errands for Hodge. As he carried the bag of groceries up the porch he noticed Ariel leaning against a tree in the yard. She was looking down at something in her lap and wiping at her eyes. Alec took the groceries inside and quickly put away the items that needed to be refrigerated then walked back outside.

Ariel was still sitting in the same spot. He walked quietly over and sat down next to her. She quickly wiped her hand across her cheeks and looked in the other direction. "Is that a birthday card?" he asked glancing down at the card sitting in her lap.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Who gave it to you?"

"No one."

"Are you sending it to someone?"

"No."

Alec was quiet for a moment and stared off into the street trying to determine what his next question should be. He gazed at a flock of birds flying by then he looked back at Ariel who was once again looking at the card. "Who's the card for?"

"My mom," she whispered as she looked over at him as another tear found it's way down her cheek. "I was going to give it to her…but I never had the chance." Ariel traced her finger over the flower on the front before continuing, "We were supposed to come here and go to a musical. I bought the tickets and everything." She slowly opened the card to reveal two tickets inside, "Now they'll just be wasted. I don't want to go alone."

"Maybe you could go with Thad?"

Ariel shook her head, "I already asked. He can't go because it's the full moon and he can't control his changing."

Alec thought for a moment before speaking, "I'll go with you." When Ariel looked at him with questioning eyes he smiled weakly, "Unless you would rather go with Jace."

Ariel smiled at the thought and shook her head, "I don't think Jace is the Broadway type."

"No, he'd probably fall asleep." Both chuckled lightly then looked out into the yard.

Alec looked at Ariel when he felt her looking at him. "Would you really go with me?"

"Sure. Magnus made me sit through the ballet once." Alec rubbed his chin thinking, "I have to admit it wasn't all that awful, but don't tell Jace I said that."

Ariel giggled a little, "Your secret is safe with me."

Alec chuckled, "Thanks."

Ariel opened the card again, "It's Friday evening. Are you sure you aren't busy?"

"Magnus is still gone till next week so I have no plans." Ariel breathed in as if she were going to say something then quickly closed her mouth. "What?" Alec inquired.

She sighed before answering him, "We were supposed to go to dinner before the musical. I already made the reservations."

He shrugged, "We could still go."

"It's at a black-tie only restaurant."

"So?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't really seem like the black-tie type."

"No, I suppose not," Alec looked down at his jeans with the holes in the knees, "but I guess I could make an exception for one night."

"Really?"

Alec looked over to see Ariel smiling at him. He smiled back, "Sure."

"Thanks," she said leaning her head on his shoulder and rubbing her finger on the edge of the card.

"No problem," Alec said as he looked back toward the street and watched a woman unknowingly pushing her stroller by the institute.

Friday evening Alec walked down the stairs into the living room. Jace looked up suddenly when he heard Isabelle gasp. "What's up with the monkey suit?" Jace inquired as he stared at Alec in his black suit, white shirt, and black tie. He had never seen his brother dress up like that.

"I'm going with Ariel to a musical. And we're going to some fancy place for dinner."

Jace just stared for a moment before pulling out his cell phone, "I got to get a picture of this."

"Don't you dare send it to Magnus."

"He doesn't have to cause I already did," Isabelle laughed from her spot on the couch.

"Really, Isabelle," Alec rolled his eyes.

"Magnus says you look hot. Where did you get that suit anyways?"

"Magnus bought it for me. I wore it when we went to that wedding in Colorado."

"Colorado? Who do we know in Colorado?"

"We don't, but Magnus does. He was some warlock friend."

All of a sudden Alec felt a puff of air and his chest felt oddly cold. When Jace and Isabelle started guffawing he looked down to find his shirt gone with only his abs showing. His pants hung loosely on his hips. He quickly pulled his jacket closed as they kept laughing.

Soon Isabelle's phone sang as she had a new text. She looked at it and covered her mouth in a fit of giggles. "What does it say?" Jace asked as Alec glared at her.

"It's from Magnus. He says, 'now that's my little chip n' dale.'"

"Not funny, Magnus," Alec called into the air, "Put…my…shirt…back…on!" Alec stood with his hands on his hips.

Isabelle's phone sang again. "He says only if you promise to wear that when he comes home on Tuesday."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just do it." Alec felt another puff and looked down with relief to find his shirt back.

"What's all the laughing about? Did something funny happen?"

"No," Alec muttered under his breath while Jace and Isabelle each stifled a snicker as all three turned to see Ariel standing at the top of the stairs.

She was wearing a long elegant dark purple dress. It was strapless and fit to her body. She wore a diamond necklace and matching bracelet. "You look nice," Alec said as she came down the stairs.

"So do you," she smiled.

"Where did you get that dress? It's very cute," Isabelle inquired from her seat on the couch.

"At a thrift store near Central Park," Ariel shrugged, "It was only $20."

"Wow, I should go shopping with you. I could buy a lot more clothes with my budget."

"Like you need more clothes," Alec interjected while rolling his eyes.

"A girl can never have too much clothes," Isabelle insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Neither can Magnus," laughed Jace. "I think he has more clothes then you."

"As fun as this is to talk about clothes, we better get going," Ariel spoke up still standing at the foot of the stairs with Alec who was turning red with frustration.

"I agree." Alec muttered as they Ariel headed out the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jace hollered after them.

When they arrived home that night, Alec opened the door for Ariel. They walked up the stairs to their bedrooms. "Thanks for going with me."

"No biggie."

"It meant a lot to me. I haven't had very many friends that really cared that much for me."

Alec smiled a little, "Well, now you do."

"Good night," Ariel spoke quietly.

Alec waved as he walked into his room. As he shed his jacket off and tossed it haphazardly on the floor, he secretly hoped that Magnus would forget all about the suit by Tuesday. He shook his head and laughed. What was he thinking? Magnus had a memory like a steal trap when it came to things like that.

**I am enjoying writing this story, but would really like to know what others think. Please review and let me know what you think even if it's constructive critisism.**


	10. Chapter 10

After classes were dismissed for the afternoon Ariel grabbed her bag and headed out the door. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Isabelle called from the top of the stairs, "If it's to the mall, I want to come."

"No, I'm meeting Thad."

"Are you and Thad an item?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Ariel smiled as she waved to Isabelle before closing the door to the institute.

Thad had told her to take the 501 bus to the end of the line. When she stepped off he was there waiting for her. "Sorry, I'm a little late. Jace got Hodge sidetracked hoping to get out of a oral test but all that did was prolong the inevitable."

"You're good. It gave me time to pick out these," Thad pulled three daisies wrapped in newspaper from behind his back and held them out to Ariel.

Ariel blushed as she took them, "They're very pretty. Thank you."

"Pretty flowers for a very pretty girl." Ariel felt her cheeks warm even more as Thad reached down and took her other hand in his as they strolled down the street.

"Where are we going today?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise." They walked a few blocks until they came to the New York Botanical Garden. "I hope you like it."

"I love botanical gardens."

Thad took out two tickets and handed them to the lady at the gate. She smiled and said "hello" to Thad as they entered. They looked around in all the different garden areas. Ariel gasped at the bright colors and smelled the different exotic flowers. At least ten butterflies landed on Thad's shoulders in the butterfly sanctuary. This made Ariel giggle with delight as she took a picture with her phone.

When they were about to walk through a lattice of vines Thad pulled Ariel to stop. "You have to close your eyes before we go through."

"What? Why?" she said with a sly smile, "What are you up to?"

Thad took her shoulders, "You'll ruin the surprise." Ariel sighed and did as he asked. "Keep them closed," he said as he turned her around and guided her over a little bridge. With her eyes closed Ariel's hearing was heightened. She could hear soft music playing in the background. She could also just make out what she thought was a fountain. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes," whispered Thad in her ear. When she opened her eyes they went wide. In front of her was small pond surrounded by beautiful flowers with a bubbling fountain in the middle. By the pond a blanket had been laid out with a picnic. "So what do you think," he said guiding her over to the blanket.

She smiled, "Is this for us?" Thad nodded with a pleased glimmer in his eyes. "It's wonderful," she spoke as she glanced around the pond. Both sat on the blanket looking out at the pond.

As Ariel took it all in Thad opened the basket and pulled out a container of cut up fruit, a bag of cookies, and two bottles of water. "Here. Want one?" he held up a cookie when she looked over at him. "It's not the most romantic snack but it's the best I could do."

Ariel scooted closer and entwined her arm with his. She took the cookie as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I think it's perfect," she whispered. They ate the cookies in silence until Ariel raised her head. She found Thad looking thoughtful at her. She smiled but then her face grew a little serious. "How did you ever get this place? I hope you didn't spend too much money."

"You would have been worth it, but no," Thad smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, "I fixed the manager's car last week and asked for a small favor in return."

When a certain song began to play her head jerked up and she looked at him. "Will you dance with me?" she asked without hesitation. Before he could answer she stood up and held out her hands to him. He took her hands and stood up hesitantly eying her a little warily. She reached up and put her hands around his neck as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He slowly put his hands on her small waist and began to sway to the music. "Have you ever been in love?" Ariel asked as her head rest on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. Thad stopped swaying and fell silent.

"Ummm, have you?" Thad asked back.

Ariel lifted her head but didn't look at his face, "I thought I was once, but mom said it was only a crush."

"Who was he?" Thad asked softly. Ariel pulled away and took a few steps toward the pond. She lifted her hand and her fingers rubbed at the small scar on her neck. She jumped slightly when she felt Thad's arms wrap around her. "You don't have to tell me."

Ariel leaned back against Thad as she stared out at the pond. "When I was 14 we lived in Florida among a small community of shadowhunters. There was this one boy named Steven at I really liked. I think he liked me too but one day it all ended. We met at our secret place. He told me to close my eyes, so I did. He placed this necklace around my neck, but when the silver heart touched my skin it started to burn. I screamed in pain. When he saw the mark it left he ran away."

Ariel rubbed the scar again and winced as if it still hurt. "I found him later and tried to explain what happened. He…he called me a monster," her voice hitched, "then told me to leave him alone." A single tear slid down her cheek. "Mom and I moved to Chicago soon after that."

"What a jerk," Thad muttered quietly as he leaned down to gently kiss away the tear on her cheek. Ariel smiled as she turned to meet his gaze. Thad smiled back and whispered, "You are definitely not a monster."

"Thank you," she whispered back leaning against his chest and outing her arms around his waist. Thad tightened his grip around her slightly and nuzzled his face in the crock of her neck. She wiggled some as his breath tickled her neck. "So now you get to answer. Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes," he answered in a whisper.

"With who?" Ariel asked softly.

"You." His grip loosened and she looked up to meet his caring brown eyes as he smiled. He tilted her chin up with his finger and leaned down to kiss gently her soft lips.

When Ariel entered the institute she could smell the pizza. She glanced at her watch it was 7:30 already. She found her way up the stairs and headed to her room. "What are you smiling about?" Isabelle asked as she came out of her room. Isabelle was dressed in tight black jeans and black mesh tank top over a red camisole.

Her question jerked Ariel out of her daydream. "Oh," she muttered as she felt her cheeks blush.

"Come on. It had to be good if you're blushing like that," Isabelle insisted.

"What's going on?" Jace asked as he came out of his room.

"Something," Isabelle eyed Ariel and beckoned with her hand, "No secrets between shadowhunters."

Ariel hesitated but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face from ear to ear. "Thad said he loved me and then kissed me."

Both Jace and Isabelle's eyes grew wide. "That's um…wow," Isabelle sputtered and Jace cleared his throat.

"What? You don't seem to pleased." Ariel glanced from Isabelle to Jace then back to Isabelle.

Isabelle quickly looked away, "Well…it's just," she faltered.

"What do you want to say?" Ariel eyed her suspiciously as her hands came to rest on her hips, "I thought there were no secrets between shadowhunters."

Isabelle slowly lifted her head to look at Ariel, "It's just that he's a downworlder and you're a shadowhunter."

"That's an interesting comment coming from a girl who goes out with a fairy."

"I'm just saying shadowhunters marry shadowhunters."

"Who said anything about marriage?" Ariel gasped, "I'm only 17."

Before Isabelle could say anything Jace blurted out, "Look, ladies, as much as I enjoy a good catfight, we need to get going." Ariel gave one last glance at Isabelle then headed to her room and let the door slam behind her. Jace looked at the door to Ariel's room then over at Isabelle.

Isabelle scowled at him. "What? I was just stating the obvious," she said snidely.

"You go out with fairies and are currently in a relationship with a vampire. I don't think you have room to talk."

"Whatever. I'm going to watch TV until Alec is ready." Isabelle spun around and stalked to the stairs. Jace sighed as he followed Isabelle down the stairs but went into the kitchen.

Alec found Jace and Isabelle waiting for him in the living room. "Where's Ariel?" Both shrugged as they continued to stare intensely at the screen. Alec rolled his eyes as he strolled up to Ariel's door and knocked lightly.

When she didn't answer he opened the door slowly. "Are you coming with us?" Alec asked the figure standing at the window.

"Where are you going?"

"To the club."

"I don't think I'm in the mood."

"We're going to check on a gang of vampires. It's a great place to shadowhunt and let off some steam," Alec walked over to the window and looked outside too.

"Is it that obvious?" Ariel glanced at Alec out of the corner of her eyes.

"Believe me I know what perturbed looks like, cause I've been told I'm the king of perturbed." Alec caught a slight smile play on Ariel's lips. "What happened?" he ventured to ask.

The smile quickly faded as Ariel spoke quietly, "Isabelle was giving me a hard time about going out with Thad, since he's a werewolf. He told me he loved me, and I think I love him too."

"Don't listen to Isabelle. She's just jealous."

"Why would she be jealous of me? She has a family and a home. I have no one."

"She has trouble with relationships and men. She may seem tough but really she wants to be loved like Thad loves you."

"Does she give you a hard time for going out with Magnus?"

"Sometimes, but she's my sister. That's what sisters do," Alec shrugged. "I usually just ignore her." Alec turned to head for the door and glanced over his shoulder, "So, are you coming?"

"Maybe I could use some time to blow off some steam."

Jace and Ariel found themselves outside the club slowly backing down the alley. At least ten angry fairies stalked after them. "Remind me again, why are they so mad at you?" Ariel demanded of Jace as she held up her sword toward the oncoming fairies.

"I may or may not have slept with his sisters," Jace answered in a low voice glancing sideways for a moment.

"Sisters?" Ariel nearly hissed.

"They were triplets. We had a foursome," Jace sounded almost reminiscent until he was brought out of his fantasy when Ariel jabbed him in the gut.

"And why am I in this fight?"

"Association."

"How are we going to get out of this?"

Jace glanced around the alley taking in his surrounding. "That!" he shouted with victory. Ariel followed his line of vision. In the corner of the alley next to a dumper were four vampire motorcycles.

"I don't know about this. Don't you have to be a vampire to ride one of those?"

"No," Jace answered while straddling the black one on the end. Ariel looked at him and shook her head. "Hurry, get on!" he reached over and pulled on her arm. She jerked her arm out of his grasp.

Her eyes were wide with fear and her voice trembled slightly when she spoke, "I don't do motorcycles."

Both turned when they heard the fairies. They were only ten feet away. "Come on. Even I'll admit we can't beat ten fairies."

Ariel looked at the advancing fairies then back at Jace. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Sure," he answered quickly. She reluctantly swung her leg over the back as he twisted the handle bar and the engine began to purr loudly. When the bike began to move Jace felt Ariel grab around his waist and bury her head in his back.

As the fairies realized what was going on they came running over but Jace was able to flip the bike around. He revved the motor and the bike sped down the alley. Jace pushed the button and used a ramp to a docking area to get the bike into the air. Ariel squeezed tighter as they flew over a fence and topped the first building. "Wow, that was close," Jace hollered over the wind and the sound of the motor as they flew past buildings.

"I changed my mind, I want off?" came the muffled plea behind him.

"But this is great. Don't you just love the feeling of the wind blowing in your face?

"No," came the blunt reply.

Jace veered to the left when he saw the lights from the Brooklyn Bridge. Up ahead he could see the Statue of Liberty. "Are you seeing this? It's amazing." When he reached down to touch her hand he felt her grip tighten even more on her other wrist. "Do you have your eyes closed?"

"Yes," she spoke against his shirt.

"Well, open them." Jace felt Ariel shake her head. "I'd hate for you to miss this view. It's the best you'll get of the city."

"I'm good," she spoke quietly.

"Come on. Just a little peek," Jace moved so he could look over his shoulder at Ariel. Her head was ducked down and her face pressed against his shoulder blade. "Please," he encouraged gently and rubbed his hand on her forearm. Slowly he felt her lift her head just off his back. He heard a small gasp. "Did you open your eyes?"

"Yes, and it is beautiful, but I still don't know if it was a good idea." Jace smiled widely and chuckled lightly as he circled the Statue of Liberty once again.

When he turned to head the motorcycle away from the harbor and back toward the institute he felt Ariel lay her head back down but this time she just rested it lightly on his shoulder though she still kept a death grip on his waist.

Soon there was a small bump as the bike touched down on the street right outside the institute. Jace guided it through the gate and pulled it up next to the garage. He killed the engine and sat quietly in the darkness. When Ariel didn't move to get off, Jace glanced over his shoulder, "You can let go now, unless you just like having your arms around me." The last part was spoken in that cocky voice Jace often used.

"I can't," came a soft whimper.

"Why not?"

"My hands are cramped. I can't move them."

It was at this time that he noticed the slight shaking of Ariel's arms around him. He reached down to her hand and could feel the tension in her muscles. He gently pried her fingers loose. As he massaged her hands and knuckles with his long fingers he heard her moan every now and then. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it feels a lot better." Soon her arms sagged down so her hands rested on his upper thighs. "Thank you," she breathed with a sigh as she lifted her head. She leaned back and put her hand on his shoulder as she stood and climbed off the bike. Jace climbed off too.

When he turned to look at Ariel she stood with her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes fell to the ground at her feet. She looked ghostly pale in the moonlight. "Are you okay?"

"I feel shaky and weak."

"Was my driving that bad?" Jace joked laughing a bit until Ariel sank into a crouch position near the bike.

"Ariel!" Jace hurried over and crouched in front of her. When he put his hands on her shoulder she slowly lifted her head to look into his amber eyes. "Can you make it to the steps?" She nodded and started to stand. Jace held onto her arm as she gingerly walked to the steps.

He didn't let go until she sat down. Ariel pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her arms. Jace watched her shiver and breathe deeply. "I'm sorry," he spoke softly as he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulder, "I didn't know you were that afraid."

"I shouldn't be. I'm a shadowhunter. We're supposed to be fearless warriors," she whispered as if trying to convince herself.

Jace leaned back on his arms and stretched out his legs in front of him as he looked out at the empty street. "We all have some fears."

"What are you afraid of?" Ariel turned to look at him. He still stared out at the street as he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Ariel looked away and lost herself in her own thoughts. "When I was six my dad died in a motorcycle crash," she shivered in spite of Jace's jacket. "The doctors said he would have survived except he wrapped himself around me. He died to protect me," the last sentence ended with a soft gasp. Jace sat forward so he could see her face. It was streaked with tears. "Ever since I have never been able to get on one."

Jace pulled his legs up to rest his head on his knees. "I'm sorry. If I would have known I would have found another way."

"No. It was good." Jace turned his head to meet her eyes, which seemed to glow as they caught the light from the streetlamp. "Mom always said the only way to overcome fear is to face it." Ariel smiled weakly.

"Does that mean you want to go for another ride?" Jace grinned wildly and wiggled his eyebrows. Ariel just scowled at him. Jace laughed lightheartedly, "I'm only kidding." Ariel slowly began to giggle herself.

An hour later Alec and Isabelle came stumbling in the door. Both Jace and Ariel looked up from their spots on the couch. "You!" Alec growled as he pointed a finger at Jace.

"What happened to you?" Jace questioned nonchalantly.

"Those fairies that followed you out of the club came back in hotter than hot. And guess who they took their anger out on?!" Alec's eyes were nearly bugging out of his head, even the one that had a ring of black and blue around it. "Me, that's who!" he hissed before Jace could say a word.

"Come on, Alec. Let's go get some ice for your eye," Isabelle pulled on her brother's arm and led him into the kitchen.

Minutes later Alec came back out holding a bag of frozen peas over his eye. He flopped down in the chair with one leg draped over the armrest. He closed his good eye and leaned his head back.

"Do you want me to get my stele?" Jace asked looking in his direction.

"All I want you to do is not talk to me ever," Alec huffed without opening his eye.

Jace looked over to see Ariel staring at him. He simply shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. "Sorry, we left you guys," Ariel said quietly.

Alec removed the peas from his eye and inclined his head toward Ariel. He opened his good eye to meet her apologetic eyes. "I'm not mad at you," Alec spoke. "I'm mad at Jace," he sighed, "He does this all the time." Alec winced as he moved to sit up. "Jace gets himself into trouble and doesn't think about anyone but himself. He could have at least given us a call to let us know where you guys were."

Ariel nodded as Alec continued, "Jace is an excellent shadowhunter, but he stinks at being a paraboti sometimes."

Jace pushed open the kitchen door and came to sit on the couch again. He carried a glass of milk and a box of cookies. "So…what are we talking about?"

Alec rolled his eye and placed the bag of peas back over his eye, "You…and how you have no regard for other people."

"I saved Ariel, didn't I?"

Alec held up a finger as if to say something but Ariel spoke first, "Yes, but you left your paraboti behind."

"I knew he could handle himself," Jace spoke as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. Alec groaned from his seat and Ariel cocked her head as she gave him the stink eye. Jace sighed, "Okay, okay, I shouldn't have left you behind. Happy now?" Alec shook his head and simple reached over to turn on the TV.

**So I hope you enjoyed it. I really like the beginning and the end, but not really sure about the middle. It was more of a way to just fill in. Next chapter will be better.**


End file.
